TARDIS's Journal
by Seiya's Star
Summary: After loosing Rose in the other Dimension, the Doctor finds a mysterious, powerful woman who speaks Gallifreyan and can wipe out whole Galaxies! Who is she? And can she help bring Rose and the Doctor back together?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is my first Doctor Who fanfic ever, and my first fanfic of anything that I've written for a few years, so just keep that in mind as you read this.

This fanfic is written from the TARDIS's point of view, as recorded by her/it. Since the 9th Doctor told Rose that the Tardis can get into your mind to help translate languages, I have elaborated on that by concluding that it has a one way empathic bond with anyone who enters it, and that bond is extremely close with it's pilot/mate, in this case The Doctor. And this fanfic is read as a written record that the Tardis keeps of her own thoughts as she experiences things with the Doctor and his companions.

This fanfic story is one of many stories I intend on writing, with two characters of my own creation. That's all the info on that I will give for now, cause I don't want to give anything away…

Disclaimer: I'm a mother of two young girls and a wife of 8 years. I live in the U.S. Knowing this, there is no possible way I could be named Russel T. Davies, or work for BBC. So therefore, I do not own Doctor Who! Darn!!!

Now on with the story! And Please Review! I love reviews, and they will convince me that I should indeed keep writing this story…

**TARDIS's Journal Records**

1 week 3 days after loosing Rose into the other dimension

The Doctor's 10th day of being in my control room, tinkering within my circuits and boards. This has always been an activity that he has loved; from the moment the two of us were brought together by fate, so long ago, and started our adventures through time and space. But this time, for these 10 days after the loss of Rose, his tinkering has taken on a sad desperation. It's the sad desperation I remember him having after the Time War. Back then he spent 3 whole months after the war doing nothing but tinkering with me, and who could blame him. So much horror, so much loss and pain. I wished and wished and wished that I could make it all better for him, I did, but I couldn't, so I let him tinker as much as I could. I even purposely made parts of me stop working so that he'd have to fix them. Anything to make him not have think about all that he'd been made to suffer and loose during and after the war. Even after he started doing adventuring again, and he felt a tiny bit better, he still tinkered with me in desperation a lot, to try to drown out his pain. But then Rose came, and all that changed, and his tinkering took on that childlike glee again, and I was happy.

Now it's all back to the way it was after the War. And he has his Time War nightmares back. And now instead of having nightmares only about the Time War, now he also has nightmares about loosing Rose. My heart aches to make him feel better. I want him happy again, but how…

……

Hours go by with him still tinkering away on me. Yet again I make lots of my parts break down, otherwise he'd run out of things to do on me. I imagine he must know that I do this, but he indicates nothing, just sadly continues working on one thing after another. Then he starts to talk, as he has done to me many times in the last 10 days.

"Oh my beautiful Tardis, I miss her sooo much! And when she said she loved me, and when I wanted to say I loved her back, I couldn't say it in time! And that's always the way it is with me isn't it. I can never tell anyone how I feel about them until they are gone. And now Rose, as special as she was, is just another of the many friends I've had that are forever gone…"

When he first started talking to me like this I expected him to go on, to break down in the privacy of my being, but he never did. My poor Doctor never does, even to me alone, except very rarely. He's probably one of the most pained, emotionally closed up people in the universe, and yet one of the kindest and bravest too. He deserves someone he doesn't have to let go of. He deserves to not have to be in pain like this anymore. I'd cry my soul out for his pain if I had tears to cry. But I don't, so all I can do is damage more of my parts for him to fix. So that is what I do. I think he knows that this is my way of comforting him. He rubs my console and thanks me. Telling me that he loves me and is grateful to me for being such a wonderful machine. My nonexistent heart wants to burst for the grief I have for him.

As I'm waiting for him to fix the parts I've most recently broke, and trying to think of what parts to break next, I sense something amiss out in the great void, as I have the ability to do. And because the Doctor long since directed me to do so, I give him a warning signal that something is happening that may require his help. While he extricates himself from one of my long, thin panel tunnels, I try to focus on what the disturbance is, so I have something to tell him when he gets to the console.

After a few nanoseconds I figure it out. There has been a huge rift in the time/space void, through which whole galaxies got sucked through and extinguished, including the life still contained within. I am shocked and awed. The magnitude of the void rift and the nearby galaxy damage is immense. Even the Time War pales in size and magnitude to whatever had transpired on the other side of the rift.

By the time I had figured this much out the Doctor had reached the console and was studying my readouts. His jaw dropped, "What in the universe could cause such incredible damage!?" he exclaimed. A question I wondered as well. The only way to find out was to go into space on the other side of the void rift, and see if there was any answer to our question.

The Doctor pressed buttons and pulled levers madly around on my console, and then after a few minutes we appeared on the other side of the recently mended rift. This part of space was enormously empty. Where usually there are galaxies within long distance sight, and cosmic dust and stuff like that, here, it was black as black could be. You couldn't see anything anywhere. So many galaxies had been sucked away that light from the closest galaxies wasn't getting this far. It was very creepy for me, and I had been in all kinds of places throughout space and time.

"Something has gone terribly wrong here. But what?" the Doctor said as he ran around my console some more, flicking more switches and pressing more buttons, getting me to take readings as far as I could, which was pretty far.

After 15 minutes of searching most of the black space, I was just about to quit and tell the doctor there was no evidence of what had happened, when I spotted just a tiny fragment of a planet floating on the perimeter of a galaxy near the black area. I then studied the galaxy that the fragment was floating around and saw nothing there that it could have come from. I reported this to the Doctor.

"One single tiny fragment on the fringe of the area, and no others. I don't know about you dear TARDIS, but that seems awfully suspicious to me. I believe it's time to pay that fragment a visit, don't you!?" he said. I rejoiced to hear a bit of his adventurous spirit back in his voice. Maybe this rift would prove to be a blessing to my dear Doctor.

After he pressed and lifted the right things on my console I materialized onto the tiny fragment. The fragment was indeed tiny, so tiny in fact that it equaled only about 4 of my inner rooms. After I had deemed it miraculously breathable the Doctor pulled on his jacket and walked outside my doors. I kept tabs on him, as I always can, through our empathic mind link, seeing what he saw and experiencing what he did, ready at any moment to translate languages for him if need be.

It wasn't much to look at, just a jagged chunk of rock, no plant life or buildings or holes dug into it or anything. The Doctor was as surprised as I was at not finding anything on the fragment to explain the rift and its damage. No super weapon, no alien ships, no aliens, no buildings, no remains of the aforementioned, nothing at all. And yet we both thought that this fragment's sole existence was too strange to be unintentional. Someone or something must have wanted it alone to remain. But who, and why?

Most of the fragment's walkable surface was on one side. The other sides were rough and highly slanted, ending at a tiny plateau that was hard to see from where we landed, and hard to reach as well. The Doctor was just about to head back to my control room when he heard the strangest sound, that is, the strangest sound to be hearing when you are on a tiny fragment of planet in the middle of nowhere, with nothing around you at all but rock.

He heard the sound of a woman crying.

The crying was coming from the small plateau on the other side of the fragment, so he pulled up his suit sleeves and decided that a small mountain climb would be needed after all. He slowly climbed the little hill of rock and pulled himself over the edge.

The sight greeting him was that of a beautiful woman sitting on the rock, knees bent up under her turned down face, hair cascading over her face and legs and falling into a large pool around her feet. Her skin was remarkably shiny silver, and her hair was the color of the Earth's sun as it crests over the mountains at dusk. She wore gold boots and a gold tight dress. I could tell she was very thin and tall.

The Doctor hesitantly, but tenderly, walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ok? Can I help you?" he asked. I knew he felt very awkward, as this situation couldn't be stranger. But the Doctor was always the one to feel bad for those in trouble, and to try to help them if at all possible, even if they were crying in the most desolate, strangest place possible.

The woman stopped crying and turned the most perfect face I've ever seen up towards him. Her gold face looked as if an expert artist had sculpted it. And her silvery eyes were filled with light and emotion. If there was a goddess of beauty, she could be it.

She blinked tears out of her eyes, as if to see more clearly, and slowly a sad smile framed her sculpted face, "That is very kind of you to ask, but unless you can turn back time, there is very little you can do to take away the pain I face. I doubt you could understand what its like to have to destroy billions of innocent people, that you consider as your own, in order to save the universe. But that is the pain I must face," she said, her smile fading, and tears welling up in her eyes once more.

I scarcely believed the Doctor's ears as she said this. So close was it to the Doctor's own experiences at the end of the Time War, that it was astounding. Who was this woman that claimed to have had such a similar experience.

It was in thinking this that I realized something else quite strange. I did not have to translate her words from her language to a language the Doctor knew! She was speaking Gallifreyan! And yet I could tell that she was not Gallifreyan, and I knew that the Doctor knew she was not Gallifreyan either, as he could sense those things.

Who was this woman then that could destroy whole galaxies, supposedly save Universes like my dear Doctor, and yet also fluently spoke Gallifreyan, an old language that few races knew how to speak?

I made a note to notify the doctor of this when he got back to my control room.

Meanwhile the Doctor spoke, "As a matter of fact I can relate, I too have had to destroy many to save the Universe. Is that what has happened out there," he asked, pointing out to the huge black nothingness around the rift in space.

The woman only nodded, tears starting to drip back down her face.

"Was there a war of some kind here? Did you stop it somehow? Did you create a rift in the void of space/time and take everything away?" he asked gently. I knew that he understood how tough a decision this was to make. I could see his expression become softer as he started to believe this woman's story, and the pieces of the puzzle started to come together.

"Yes… I was told that the only way to keep the destruction of the war from spreading was to wipe away the whole area, but I refused to believe it. I tried all other approaches until the last possible moment, I did! But nothing changed, things got worse, they were about to get completely out of hand unless I took action! I knew then that if I didn't erase it all, good and bad ones alike instantly, then I'd loose control and all would be lost! But I didn't want to kill so many innocents! I didn't want so many of the people I had grown to love to have to disappear forever! Oh God what have I done!!!" she practically screamed, sobbing, her head falling back down to her knees and her whole body heaving with the intensity of her sobs.

The Doctor both empathized and sympathized with her, I knew, and I could sense his eyes tearing up as well, as he felt for her, and remembered his own pain during the Time War. He quickly sat down beside her and took this strange but beautiful woman into her arms, pulling her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are, or even what your name is, but I know what you're going through and I know how much it hurts, and I'm so sorry…" he said, rubbing her thick, sparkly hair, his own tears running unchecked down his face. Memories of the Time War, and of being separated from Rose forever flooding his mind. A few minutes later and all the tears that he refused to let drop, even alone inside me, came out, and he cried for hours upon hours, on the fragment, while comforting the strange woman.

I was glad that in the company of this strange, lovely, sad woman he could find some emotional release. Keeping his emotions so bottled up was never good for him. Neither was being alone. He needed a new, good, kind, companion. And I hoped fervently that this woman would be it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all those that reviewed so far!!!! I loooove reviews! And thanks to "honestgreenpirate" for her constructive criticism on Chapter 1, I agree with you and plan on changing Chapter 1 in that way as soon as I finish posting this chapter! 

I hope this chapter isn't too boring, the next chapter will be more full of action. Umm.. but I'm just being too nervous about my writing, so I'll just shut up now and let you read…

Disclaimer: I am not Russel T. Davies. I do not work for BBC. So I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! Argh!!!!

Chapter 2 

The Doctor had never cried so long in his entire life. Not that he had never had reason to, he had plenty of heartbreaking times like the death of most of his family, the loss of various different beloved companions, the death of all of his fellow Gallifreyans and his planet during the Time War, and various other occurrences. But he had always been one to hold back his feelings. Indeed the only one to ever really see him honestly cry at all, other than perhaps his wife when she still had lived, and maybe his parents, was me.

So though I knew nothing of this exotically lovely woman he was comforting and crying with, I was grateful that he could share in his grief with her. In fact, he probably would have cried even more, but for her stopping first, opening her eyes, and looking up at the face of the man who had shared in her grief and sorrow, breaking the silence.

"I can't tell you how grateful I am to you for helping me through my pain, sir. And I don't even know who you are?" she said, blushing, "Nor have I even properly introduced myself or explained myself, and oh my gosh, you've been crying too! What's wrong, can I help? Did I do something to hurt you!? Did I destroy your planet too without realizing it!? Oh God I'm sooo sorry if I", she was hushed by the doctor, tears stilled, though still wet on his cheeks, putting a finger to her lips.

"Shhh… you didn't destroy my planet, nor did you do anything to hurt me. Indeed I believe you probably have allowed me to finally feel some of my own grief, something I rarely let myself do but was apparently sorely in need of doing. For that I thank you. For the last week or more I have not really been living, I've been a shadow of a man because of my own pain. I was crying because I've been through what you have, I've had to destroy my own people to save a Universe. I've lost the love of my life for the same reason. I keep loosing things and I never let myself feel the pain completely. I've even lectured aliens about how I've felt pain. But yet I don't show it, I don't let it all out, and I don't then fight to get things back that mean something to me. I just let them go thinking that I'm defeated and all I can do is just keep on adventuring somewhere else. But you, with your open grieving, have shown me that I need to let it out, cause if I don't then I never really move on and DO something about it. I just keep running away from my pain. You have blessed me in a way I could never hope to repay," the Doctor admitted, new tears springing from his face.

The beautiful woman looked as moved by his speech, as I felt moved by it. She stared at him and smiled a sad smile. After a moment the Doctor continued.

"After I have seen to you and helped you all I can, I must do all that I can to learn how to transverse dimensions and get to Rose. Now that I have faced my grief, I am strong enough now to not let it defeat me. This time I will not let someone I love leave me without a fight! Those times are over! Thank you for teaching me a growing lesson that I refused for almost a thousand years to learn," he said, taking the woman's hand and kissing it very sincerely.

As he spoke these last words I was watching the woman, who, while listening to him, seemed to go into a trance for a few seconds. His touch on her hand broke her trance, and when he kissed her she smiled again, another sad smile, but this time there was something else in her face, determination.

"My Dear Doctor, you need not even worry about helping me. You have already done so a million fold by comforting me, and by me realizing whom it is that you are. And in fact, you will help me by allowing me to help you. But first, do you think we could abandon this rock for the comfort of your Tardis?"

The Doctor then realized the same thing as I. She knew his name! And she knew about me! And before she had admitted not knowing anything about us. Who was this woman? The Doctor voiced these questions out loud.

"Now you seem to have me at the disadvantage. How did you learn who I was so quickly? And about my ship?"

It's a very long story, and all of it can't be revealed all at once. Let's just say I have the power to … well…ummm… tap… into a person's past, and so I used it to find out who you were. I'm sorry I did so without asking or letting you know first, but you so surprised me with your kindness and your sincerer that my curiosity got the better of me. And when I learned that you too had to go through the pain I did, I had to find out why," the woman explained.

The Doctor was quite intrigued now, "Well then, I agree that the Tardis is a much better place to talk, so you ready for a climb," the Doctor smiled, and the two of them climbed up the small hill to the other side of the fragment, and walked into my confines.

The moment that she walked into my confines I realized that she was much more than she seemed. As the Doctor had admitted to Rose long ago, I can get into the head of all who come aboard me and do things like translate languages and feel their feelings, sense their race and natural abilities, and various other trates and characteristics. But this woman was a blank. I sensed nothing. Or rather I sensed a forced nothing. I sensed a power so strong in this woman that she could block mental reading and probing without even thinking about it. Realizing that I myself was no slouch, given that I was a being made up of the time/space vortex, I knew that this woman must be powerful indeed. I theorized then that she was underestimating by far the explanation for how she had discovered who the Doctor and I were. I made a note to tell the Doctor this later on.

The Doctor and the mysterious woman then sat down in my control room, as I noticed the woman looking about me with a warm, happy feeling. It was the same look the Doctor would have after coming inside of me at the end of a daring adventure. It made me more and more curious about her every minute. I knew the Doctor had to feel the same way.

"So you might know my name, but yours still remains a mystery?" The Doctor said, giving one of his winning, quirky smiles, "I'd like to know the name of this mysterious woman who can destroy whole galaxies, magically look into my past in seconds, and be willing to help me find my lost love."

The woman smiled then and her smile would have made a dead man come to life, so full of love, beauty, and hope was it. "My name is Rasciana. And I just want to help out someone who has helped me out so much. And you have helped me more than you will ever know… But that is neither here nor there right now. You want to bring back your lost love.

"So here is what I need to tell you. It is possible, as you know, to go to the other dimension, cause you know the Time Lords did it before the Time War. So you need to go back and ask the help of a Time Lord before the Time War, and then get their help to get her back. It won't be a quick 'do it and its over' thing either, because it's not meant to happen, and so this whole Reality is going to be horribly messed up when you start this, until we tie up all loose ends," she explained.

I had noticed that the woman named Rasciana seemed very intent on the Doctor not asking too much about her identity, and I wondered why. Somehow though I sensed that there was no maliciousness in her at all, which made her desire for secrecy so much more curious.

"As much as I want to get right to work with bringing Rose back, I've got to ask how you know so much about Time and Space, and how you have the abilities of Time Lords, and yet you aren't one. I somehow sense that I can trust you, but my life, as well as Rose's and the whole Universe, is at stake here, so I can't just go into this blindly. I've got to know that you know what you're talking about. Hopefully you won't take offense at this," the Doctor replied. I could tell he felt uncomfortable requesting information from Rasciana, but he was right, this was a very sensitive adventure to undertake, and without knowing anything about her or her abilities and knowledge, he could be dooming everyone and everything, instead of bringing Rose back. I felt the same way he did.

Rasciana paused for a few minutes, desperately trying to think of a reply, from the looks of it, "I know you are fairly well read on ancient Gallifreyan history and legend. Are you familiar with the oldest Legend or History of Rassilon?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, "I think so. There wasn't much of that history found. It was so old that the condition of the parchment was in tatters. But what scholars were able to piece together told of ancient beings from a mysterious race that gave the previously ordinary Gallifreyans their Time Lord abilities, and gave Rassilon the Eye of Harmony, and the Sash and the Great Key, along with the responsibility of protecting this, and nearby, Universes from time and space anomalies, as well as from being dominated from beings that got to powerful. I believe that was all that was able to be deciphered from the transcripts."

"Yes, that is correct. Well… consider me to be one of those beings from that ancient History. A race that is much like the Time Lords, but on a … um… slightly larger scale. If you need proof…"

"No, I don't think that is necessary. Your knowledge of ancient Gallifreyan history, that only Time Lords know, and your ability to wipe out whole galaxies, is proof enough for me," the Doctor said, looking concerned, "And though I am eager to hear how you can help me get back Rose, I know that you have gone through a great ordeal, are you sure that you don't want to rest first or something?"

"Actually something to eat and drink sounds good right now. It's not necessarily something I need in order to replenish myself right now, but it will make me feel a lot better having the energy and the pleasant sensations, if you know what I mean," Rasciana replied, looking relieved to be asked the question.

"Well then, come with me to the Tardis's kitchen and I will cook you up something and you can have something to drink whilst you tell me of the plan for getting Rose back. The Doctor offered Rasciana his arm, which she took, and he lead her through various hallways, and doorways until they reached the kitchen and dinning room of the Tardis.

"It always amazed me that with all the accoutrements of home that every Tardis has, that it never once occurred to Time Lords that perhaps they were meant to be used as homes away from home. That is it never occurred to anyone until you, dear Doctor," Rasciana said, smiling at him fondly. I could have sworn that she looked at him in the same kind of familiar way that she had looked at the insides of me, both in the control room initially, and then once again as they had walked through my hallways into the kitchen.

The Doctor stole a quick, confused glance at Rasciana as he was getting out all the ingredients for the meal he was going to make for them, "You make it sound as if all Time Lords were meant to go meandering off through the galaxy having adventures and saving worlds from aliens and the like."

"And what is so preposterous sounding about that idea!? Why would we give the Time Lords the control of Time and Space and the knowledge and seeds for growing Tardis's, and the Eye of Harmony and all that if we didn't want them to interfere and control things in the right way. All this 'non-interference' stuff is for the birds! They lost their purpose! They got lost in all their supposed might and forgot the supposed 'little people' they were created to help, and the Universe they were created to keep in check!

"The Tardis's were meant not only as ships to go to various destinations in time and space, but also as homes, because Time Lords were suppose to spend lots of their time out in the Universe patrolling it, keeping an eye on it, making sure each race was progressing the way they should, making sure others didn't get out of hand, and keeping everything in the proper balance! The Time War would never have happened if the Time Lords would have remembered there purposes, their destiny, their calling in life! You, my dear Doctor, are the only real one that ever did, just about…" Rasciana finished, trailing off, as if she had almost said something she had not wanted to say. I could see the Doctor noticed it too, but he didn't wish to push the poor woman too much right now, so he refrained, as curious as he was to the missing thought.

Instead he decided to give Rasciana the chance to stray away from that subject, for now, "So you said that the way to get to the other dimension was to get another Time Lord to go through the dimension and get her for me or with me? But I can't imagine any Time Lord that would do that, or any that could do that without things going horribly awry in time."

"Well first of all, the Time War shouldn't have happened, so the Universe is already messed up. The Daleks should never have been aloud to become so powerful, neither should the Cibermen. So none of that is right. But more importantly for us right now, there is one Time Lord who could find out how to do so, from before the Time War," Rasciana said, smiling at the Doctor, who turned his head from the stove where he was busy at work cooking something that smelled very good.

"You mean one of my previous incarnations, don't you?" the Doctor asked, surmising the truth from his own intelligence and the smile she was giving him.

"Exactly. And whereas they have the ability to travel through dimensions, it is hardly ever used, and therefore only garnered through reading of ancient texts accessible only to the President of the High Council of Time Lords. So you must therefore know which incarnation I have in mind…" Rasciana intoned, smile still in place.

Indeed I knew too, as the Doctor voiced the answer out loud, "The only time I had the ability to claim the title of President was in my 3rd incarnation, in my 4th body. But if I were to have done this in that body, why wouldn't I have remembered it?"

"My dear Doctor, if you Time Lords have the ability to erase the minds of those who you protect, don't you think that those beings who gave you all your powers would have the same abilities?"

"You mean that in my past I have already saved her in the future, but you have purged it from my memory in order to preserve the flow of this Universe's reality?"

Rasciana sighed deeply, "Hopefully my dear Doctor, that is indeed the situation. There are other possibilities too. It all could go horribly wrong, and your memory could be erased because of some horrible, incomprehensible chaotic rift in the Universe, that has erased your past memory of the event from your knowledge. Or it could go smoothly and I then erased your memory after everything was safely back to relative normalcy, and you and Rose end up safely back together. Whereas all of this has partially happened to a previous you in your timeline, all of it has yet to happen in my timeline. And whereas I have the ability to look and see briefly how it will all go, a look that complexly into time and space, with so many variables, would only last in my memory for a few minutes, for the safety of myself and of the Universe, lest I mess things up by knowing too much.

"But enough of all this. Here is what we will need to do after we eat, and I get some 'not quite needed, but much preferred' rest. We will take the Tardis back in time, inside your Tardis in the past, to the time right after you entered the Tardis, after having saved your planet from the Master, who was trying to open the Eye of Harmony to reincarnate himself a 13th time. The plan will be to get him/you to go back out into the council room and into the Library, to find the information we need, and then give it to us. Then we'll take things from there."

The Doctor continued to cook, back to facing away from Rasciana, "I must ask though if you have more than the power of the Time Lords, why not just get Rose yourself? Or, to go beyond my own problems, and involve the problems of the whole Universe, why not go back to where everything started going wrong, before the Time War and the Daleks creation and everything, and right everything?"

"Well as for the latter, would you really want me too? If I changed all that, or even just the Time War, you never would have met Rose. You would have never met her for sure if I went back even further and 'righted' everything. And as for the former question… it is not allowed for me to directly involve myself in any part of a timeline. And whenever I do," and she paused then, her eyes taking on a look of infinite sadness, "things go horribly wrong. The big whole in the Universe that you found me near, that was the end result of me accidentally involving myself to much in events."

The Doctor saw tears start to form in her eyes again, and he walked over and hugged her from behind, once again knowing full well how painful it can be to be powerless to help others the way that you want to. When Rasciana looked around and smiled, the Doctor went back to cooking, and Rasciana sat quietly the rest of the time, lost in thought.

"Okay, Dinner… is served!" the Doctor said after a few more minutes passed, placing two dishes of rather good looking food on the table in front of their seats.

"Oh my, that smells and looks delicious!" Rasciana said, and took a bite, "and it tastes fabulous! I had no idea you were such a good cook too! Where did you get the recipe?"

"Actually it's an old Gallifreyan recipe that my wife there taught me how to make," he said, his eyes taking on a sad look this time. "I hardly ever make it anymore. But I remembered that any time I was having a bad day at the Academy, she would make me this dish because it was so delicious and comforting. So when you said that you needed something to make you feel better, I thought of this dish. I thought of how much better I always felt when we ate it together…"

Rasciana, on seeing how sad all these memories were making him, reached out a hand and placed it on his, squeezing hard, "I'm sorry Doctor. I didn't mean to give you bad memories…"

He squeezed her hand back, "That's okay," he said, quirking a smile at her, "I feel that under the circumstances, I'm honoring her memory by using her recipe to help someone else feel better! So don't worry about me. Now what do you say we keep eating and enjoy! Then you can get some rest, and afterwards, we'll go back and visit my past self!"


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again for the reviews! "Honestgreenpirate" and "taby42" you two are saints, giving great reviews, and constructive advice when needed! And your wonderful stories have really helped in making me want to write my own fanfics again! I just hope I have done proper justice to the 4th Doctor. I tried my very best to represent him well!

Once again, please review anyone who reads this! The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write! And my life is a hectic nutty one being a mom of 2 kids and having a house to run and a husband to keep happy, so Please review! Okay, no more begging out of me, on with the story! Hope you all like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who! If I did this story would be on a paperback novel and I'd be a lot more wealthy than I am now, but it's not, so other's own Doctor Who, not I!

**Chapter 3**

Let me start off by saying that being inside oneself is a most intriguing experience. If you are a being that can do this, you should really give it a try. Imagine, if you will, having your innards tickled from the inside. If you were a human, it'd be like having your lungs and your heart and your ribs and your belly all tickled from within, and being able to feel it all. Most delightful actually.

But really, I suppose I should get down to the heart of the story. After eating the Doctor's delightful meal and both of them getting rest my Doctor was quite exhausted too, from letting all his feelings out I suppose both the Doctor and his guest prepared themselves and set up to go back into time. Destination: materializing inside of myself, back when the Doctor was in his 4th body and about to leave Gallifrey after having saved it from the Master's attempt to open the Eye of Harmony.

So let me quickly explain that when my bodies are within each other, they are aware of things jointly as one being. My two selves became one, aware of the thoughts and feelings of both the 10th Doctor and the 4th Doctor, at the same time.

With that being said I start my story finally with the 4th Doctor instantly spinning around at the familiar sound of the Tardis, in the most unlikely location possible: inside of his Tardis.

"Well I do believe that that sound could only be one thing and one thing only," my 4th Doctor said, taking out and eating one of his favorite jelly babies, remarkably unfazed, "my Tardis! The question for me now is, which reincarnation, and why here and now. I wonder if I should dematerialize from Gallifrey before finding out or wait until I find out first."

Given that he kept eating jelly babies while curiously looking at the second Tardis, it appeared that his decision was to stay where he was until he saw which one of him came out.

Meanwhile inside the Tardis the 10th Doctor was rifling through his wardrobe until he found a ceremonial Time Lord robe. It took quite a while to find it. He also tried looking for something for Rasciana to wear until she touched him on the shoulder, "Do not worry about finding me something. I will fit in if need be. But I actually intend on staying inside the 4th Doctor's Tardis, so as not to mess anything up too much. The two of you should be quite adept at what is needed without me getting involved. But do take this map," she said, handing the 4th Doctor an old parchment with a map on it, "it will lead you right to the part of the Library you need to go, and to the Library itself without having to ask anyone else. The smallest impression the two of you make, the better. You are going to pose as the Time Lord senator escorting him to the library. Good luck!" Rasciana finished, smiling at him as he gently pushed him towards the doors of the doors, giving him a peck on the cheek as she did.

The 4th Doctor was just a bit surprised when a man he did not recognize, but somehow knew was himself, stepped outside the door, a Time Lord gown draped over his arm.

"Well, you are not any of my past selves, and I know somehow that you are not a companion, so which of my future selves might you be," the 4th Doctor asked, eyes wide with curiosity, taking in 10's appearance.

"I am your 10th, and I'm here to ask you for your help," 10 said, throwing the robes over his head and struggling into the tight sleeves.

"Ah, another unexpected, daring adventure, and by the looks of it, it must involve going back out onto Gallifrey. So what might this help be, and how can I help you with it," 4 said, continuing to pull out jelly babies and eat them.

"My latest companion, Rose Tyler, is stuck in another dimension other than ours, and I need to find out how Time Lords go to other dimensions so that I can get her back. You know, as I do, that only the highest-ranking Time Lords can go to other dimensions, and rarely do. And the knowledge is so rarely used that only the current President of the High Council of Time Lords can obtain it through reading texts obtainable only by him. So you, with your incidental acquiring of this status, are the only one of myself I can go to to gain this knowledge."

"The High Council Time Lord Library. A place only obtainable by the President, even the librarians are computers, the place is so secretive in its knowledge. Every teacher of the Time Lord Academy having to be escorted by the President himself to go to any book and take notes from it for a class. So secretive that Time Lords are required to memorize everything they learn within its books' contents, so that no books leave it's confines. And so secretive that only the President can enter the only doors, and he is only recognized by wearing the sash of Rassillon around his neck. I'll have to go back out and acquire it from Coordinator Engin, who was about to take it back to it's resting place until a new President was found. But I suppose I can do that."

"We want to be as inconspicuous as possible Doctor," 10 said, "so let's hurry up and catch up with them, you first, I'll be back by the Tardis waiting for you," 10 finished, donning the ceremonial headdress hat, which he thought was awfully silly looking on his young face, but what needed to be done needed to be done, he thought.

"Right, inconspicuous! That shouldn't be a problem! I can be quite inconspicuous when I want to be!" 4 said rather proudly, swinging his long hanging scarf around his shoulder and running out of the Tardis and down the hall to where the Coordinator and the Castellan were heading back to their duties, now that their only Presidential candidate had supposedly went off in his Tardis and they had lots of loose ends to tie up.

The 4th Doctor ran up as quietly as he could, which was rather quietly indeed, and then gently spoke up to the mens' backs, "I'm sorry to bother you gentlemen one more time, but I'm afraid I need one more thing from you before I run off."

"Well you have saved Gallifrey and the Time Lords from a most devastating fate. And whereas we do sincerely wish that you would stay here and be President, if that is not what you will do, we are not in a position to change your mind, though other Time Lords might if you stay too long. What is it that you wish from us Doctor," Coordinator Engin asked.

"I just need to borrow the sash of Rassillon real quick. I need to take it somewhere to make sure the Master did not harm it in a way that would cause future Presidents any problems. As you know the Master did many things to it that he was not suppose to. It would not due for it to be left broken, if that is indeed the case! I shall bring it right back, I promise," 4 said, grinning one of his disarming, childlike grins at the two men.

"I do not see that giving him the sash to test is any kind of problem, Coordinator, do you?" the Castellan asked the Coordinator.

"No, no, no, just come back to my office when you are finished with it Doctor. And if you don't wish to be harassed into becoming the President again, I'd keep away from any of your fellow Time Lords. After all this they will be quite keen on you taking up the position you grabbed during your trial, especially after your heroics and the recent, almost tragic events and chaos."

"Most excellent advice dear Coordinator. Believe me, I shall not let any Time Lords get more than a fleeting glimpse of someone who may or may not be me," 4 winked and smiled, accepting the sash from the other man's hand and whisking himself silently back down the hall to his Tardis, and his future self.

Coming back to the front of the Tardis he saw the rather comical image of the rather young version of himself in the Time Lord garb meant for men usually much older looking, 4 smiled broadly, containing his laughter," I've got the sash, shall we make for the library then, my future counterpart?"

The rather uncomfortable 10th Doctor just nodded, took out his map and away they went. Luckily for them very few Time Lords or other Gallifreyans crossed their paths on the short way to the shallow building leading to the downward stairwell and the underground tunnels of the library. When they got to the end of the stairwell there was a very simple, but strong stone door, with a round circle that fit the round part of the sash perfectly. The 4th Doctor placed it in and out and the door swung open. It immediately shut behind them.

The library was cavernous and huge and went on for as far as the eye could see. The 10th Doctor was very glad that he had Rasciana's map to lead the way to where they needed to go. As it was the map took them through twisty side passages of bookshelves and down more steps, before they got to their destination. The books were in the back of this smallish room, and it appeared that all the books were about Dimensional Time Travel.

A friend of mine gave me this map, and at the end of it she writes that this is the book we are looking for," 4 says, pulling out a very old, but very thin, book, "It appears to give very simple, clear cut directions for doing what we need, while also telling of the dangers and what things to avoid. But this is definitely it, we can go now," 10 said, getting up and readying to leave.

"With youth always comes haste dear fellow. I know you're eager to get to your Rose, but we must read the book here. No book has ever left this library, and I have no idea what would happen if we tried, nor do I wish to find out. We read it here," 4 said, sitting down and taking the book from 10's hands as if he were the teacher and 4 the student.

The 10th Doctor seemed rather uncomfortable being the one out of control of things, but I think he respected, or knew, his younger regeneration too well to argue, and waited, pacing back and forth.

Fortunately for 10, 4 was a rather quick reader, and it wasn't long before 4 handed the book back over to his counterpart, rattling off in his usual professorially way what knowledge he had gained, "Well dear fellow, it seems that this is going to be a bit more complicated than you might have thought, but doable," he said, as 10 continued pacing, putting his glasses on as he started reading the small book for himself.

"Well that is quite interesting. According to this it appears that there are two ways of doing it, both similar in nature. One requires two married Time Lords, both joined to the same Tardis, absorbing the Tardis together, therefore sharing the power and not being overcome by it, and then using the power to take their Tardis into another dimension. However, in lieu of this being an option, which in itself I find quite interesting, as they assume that most Time Lords riding in a Tardis would be married and have their spouse with them, which is quite intriguing…

"But I digress, they say that if for some reason this isn't possible, like the death of a spouse or some such thing, that the only other option is for the Time Lord to go back in time, get his last regenerated self, and the two of them absorbing the Tardis together, both being linked to the Tardis like the married couple would be, could then take the Tardis back. As a caveat, they then say that yet another regeneration must then leave the Tardis and fulfill the mission, because this second option is not as ideal as the first, and will require the full attention of both regenerations to maintain the link and each other's stability. They also add that it is imperative that the two regenerations be consecutive, as otherwise both regenerations will die for good."

"So that means," 10 said, "That I'll need to go back and get 9 then…" 10 thought out loud.

"Though it really doesn't get into details much more than that, that would be my recommendation. The time in which your companion got transferred through dimensions is much closer to your time than mine, and to his. Things will work much better if we do it that way. And so I will then be the one to go and get her and bring her back to the Tardis. I suggest that you inform me of some personal stuff that only you would know, so that she will trust that I'm you. You can tell me on the way back to my Tardis. We should leave now. We don't want to be in here too long and make people wonder what we're doing now, would we?" the 4th Doctor said, smiling.

The 10th Doctor nodded, and put the small book back where it belonged and then followed his earlier counterpart out of the library and back to the Tardis. Doctor #10 went into the other's Tardis, while the 4th quickly returned the Sash. Then they met back in the Tardis.

"The question is," 10 asked, "is when to go back into 9's past. If we go back when Rose is still around, there are obvious problems with that. But if we go back to before Rose, there are problems with that too," 10 mused out loud.

"No, there won't be. Cause like with the rest of this, I will erase his memory of her when everything has been done. So that she will be totally knew to him when they meet 'for the first time'. Oh, and I don't mean to be impolite dear Doctor #4, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Rasciana," Rasciana said as she walked out of 10's Tardis and up to the 4th Doctor. "I am the one who supplied 10 with his map, and told him that you could help us find out how to go through dimensions to get Rose back. As to how I know that, I do hope that you can forestall your curiosity until we have moved farther ahead in our plans. Speed actually is a concern in this endeavor, for every moment that things are changed around, time and space are thrown more and more off balance."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too. It will be quite hard not to ask you the questions I'm dying to ask you, but I will do so for the benefit of the Universe and my later counterparts companion. Doctor," he asked, looking at 10, "I had no idea you were in the companionship of another fascinating woman.

"However I suppose for right now time is what I need to focus on, yes?" 4 said, going from smiling charmingly at Rasciana to walking over to his control panel of his Tardis and flicking switches and punching buttons, "I will need your help Doctor with the where and when to go to retrieve my 9th self."

As the 10th Doctor was going over to help the 4th with the coordinates in time and space, I had more time to focus on our surroundings in Central Gallifrey. What was of most interest, and possible concern to me, was a pair of eyes in the shadows nearby, that had been following events ever since my two Doctors had left for the Library. As I looked around for clues to who would be taking such an interest in my Doctors, and myself, I also noticed something rather out of place in the surroundings that I almost missed in my scans of the area: an old grandfather clock.

In the last few seconds as we were dematerializing from Gallifrey, I saw the pair of eyes come out of the shadows and go into the grandfather clock. The form I saw with those eyes turned my concern into outright anxiety: the burnt up husk of the Master, supposedly killed when he fell into a fissure in the ground when the Eye of Harmony was almost used by the Master! Somehow he had managed to survive! And he had witnessed some of what was going on! But how much? Was he planning on trying to disrupt our plans to save Rose? I had to let the Doctor know as soon as possible!

As the Tardis was rematerializing, apparently somewhere in Germany at night, around the year 1936, when Jews were starting to be persecuted openly in cities, but before any major actions against them were taken, I put some readouts on my screen of the Master watching us from the shadows, and then going into what must be his Tardis.

"Thanks for the information old girl," the 4th Doctor said, as he directed 10's attention to it.

"We'll just have to keep a close watch around us and hope we can prevent him causing any disasters. We've already gone here and we're already lost him now. Do you agree?" 10 asked 4 and Rasciana.

They both nodded.

"We're right outside of the building I went to when I talked to Einstein about leaving Germany to save his life, before the Holocaust could effect him. Any minute now I should be coming out in my 9th form…" 10 explained.

"Now that is a mighty good idea! Why didn't I think of that?" 4 said indignantly.

"This was the last thing that I did before I went to the department store where Rose worked, to keep the Nestene Consciousness from destroying human life. I figured the closest in time I kept my two selves the better our chances were. I hope I'm right."

"That's good thinking Doctor, very good thinking," Rasciana said reassuringly, rubbing 10's shoulder comfortingly.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I hate to interrupt a tender moment, but there is a rather lithe, tall, gentleman dressed in black leather and nicely short cropped hair coming out of this building over here. I'm assuming that this is my 9th self?" 4 asked, though he assumed that he was correct.

"That's me alright. I better get out there before I go into my Tardis around the alleyway over there."

"Wait Doctor," 4 interjected, "I do believe that it might be easier and quicker if I go out there and explain things to him/me. He knows me, but he doesn't yet know you. So he will trust me without any proof or explanation, and I can get right to the point, whereas you will have a lot of explanation first. So let me go and bring him into the Tardis with us."

The 10th Doctor thought about this and then agreed, and 4 went out and walked in front of his 9th counterpart. Nine, immediately recognizing his younger regeneration, stopped dead in his tracks and gave a surprised smile, "You are me, that I know. The only thing I don't know is why are you here, now, with me, here?" 9 said, getting right to the point with his thick northern accent.

"Utterly fascinating! I know I have had a number of different personalities and looks in the past, but I continue to amaze myself! But I do believe I need to be getting to the point. Your next regeneration, who is in my Tardis right now, needs your help, as well as mine, to go into another dimension in his time, to retrieve a companion of his, that he actually met as you first, that got in the other dimension when adventuring with him. We know how to do it, despite the fact that other Time Lords would not be willing to help us. With you and your future counterpart focusing the Tardis in yourselves, you can take the Tardis to the other dimension and keep the door opened, while I go and get her and bring her back to the Tardis. Then we can go back and hopefully everything will be okay and we can all return to our normally scheduled lives. Does that answer your question adequately?" 4 asked, smiling at 9 disarmingly.

The 9th Doctor took only a minute or two to digest all this information, before replying, "So we have to risk 2 dimensions, have 3 of us all together, face possible perils with space and time, to say nothing about possible paradoxes, all to save a companion that I will meet later on from spending the rest of her life in a dimension that is not hers, without any guarantee of success or failure?"

The 4th Doctor nodded, smiling.

"FanTASTic! I'm ready to go!" he said, his previously serious expression becoming animated with excitement.

"You rather like taking risks with your adventures, don't you Doctor," 4 asked, amazed at how readily his 9th self jumped to the task, given all the dangers involved. Even for himself, it was a daunting adventure, and he wasn't so sure that in 9's place, he would be so overwhelmingly excited. Willing yes, but excited, that was a different thing all together. This regeneration fascinated 4 just as much as the other did, 10 fascinated him due to his great determination to save a companion from a fate that did not necessarily seem to involve death or harm. But the 4th Doctor was determined to find out the answers to all these questions eventually. And he figured he could start answering them when he went to retrieve this missing companion named Rose Tyler.

Quick introductions were made by the 4th Doctor for the 9th regarding the 10th and Rasciana, and everyone updated the 9th on the added danger of the Master. After everyone knew everything they needed, including the 4th Doctor knowing personal things of the 9th and 10th Doctor for Rose's sake, and the 9th Doctor knowing his part in going through dimensions, preparations were made.

Levers and buttons and coordinates in time, space, and dimension, were set; the 9th and 10th Doctors sat side by side and cleared their minds of everything except for the rhythm and flow of the void vibrating through the Tardis, and the 4th Doctor checked the map written by the 10th of how to get to Pete Tyler's mansion, and then set about opening up the control consul that held the Tardis's Void filled essence safely behind metal shielding. Finally he was finished.

"Alright gentlemen, I am ready," both of his future selves nodded, and 4 opened up the Tardis consul, causing streaming bright bluish white light to flood around both of their faces, and then slowly both of their bodies, "Are you two alright?" 4 asked. I could sense more then a little jealousy in him, because of the experience the other two were having.

After a few seconds both men raised their glowing faces up to 4, and with eyes a golden yellow and voices unnaturally resounding, they said "Yes, fine!" in unison.

Then, "Tardis, go to Universe 869-alpha-2-centari-gemeni-1935-delta, to the given coordinates, a week in time after the 10th Doctor last saw Rose, using the black hole's energy. And hold that position until we say to go back to Earth, near Rose's house, year 2007."

As soon as they finished, the whole of the Tardis, inside and out, shimmered with the same bluish-white light as the 2 Doctors, and then just as quickly returned to normal, rematerializing as normal, though both older regenerated Doctors still glowed and sat in trance like position next to the open consul.

"Go, NOW! We don't know for how long we can maintain the Tardis in this dimension. So it is imperative that you get her and come back as soon as possible. And keep a lookout for the Master!" both 9 and 10 said in unison.

The 4th Doctor wasted no time, running out of the Tardis and following the map directions perfectly. Luck was on their side too, as it turned out that Rose was actually sitting alone on the mansion's side patio, looking rather somber, and drinking tea. The 4th Doctor noticed how rather young she was, though he was no stranger to young companions, but this one looked barely out of grade school. But he could tell she also was very smart, just something about the way she looked reminded her of how Sarah Jane had looked to him the first time he had met her. He could feel, like I could when she first came aboard me, that she had that spark about her. That spark that showed that she had what it took to understand the incredible and to brave the unknown. She was also pretty, I could feel him thinking.

But all these things the same, I knew that the 4th Doctor wondered what about her made her so incredibly special that, unlike any companion before her, his 10th self was willing to throw caution to the wind and drop everything to get her back to him. The 4th Doctor had never done anything like that with any companion, and he felt all his companions were wonderful, so what made this one be THE ONE to change the Doctor and make him refuse to give her up, as he had always done before. The 4th Doctor was determined to solve this mystery along with the ones surrounding his two regenerations inside the Tardis.

He decided that using his same child-like, disarmingly friendly, approach was going to be the best way to approach Rose. So he just walked right up the patio steps quietly and walking up to the table, asked, "Is this seat taken, Rose Tyler?"

Rose, clearly so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard the Doctor approach her at all, was just a bit startled, but not surprised apparently, "Oh, you must be one of Dad's many business guests, yeah? Go ahead and sit. I have to admit, I now have gotten to know most of Dad's business friends, but I don't reckon I've met you around. And your clothes are just a bit odd for these times and parts. But look at me; I'm being rude yeah? I'm sorry, not much in a good mood these days, don't mind me," Rose babbled, only half looking at the Doctor before staring down at the table lost in her thoughts again.

The 4th Doctor was struck by how sad and hurt Rose's face and eyes looked, as was I. Was she missing her Doctor as much as he must be missing her, both the 4th Doctor and I wondered? It made him wonder for the first time in a very long time, about how much his past companions and he really felt after separating each time. But he shook off these thoughts quickly, and I knew that for the 4th Doctor, these thoughts were not something he liked to dwell on, indeed he did his best to ignore them completely.

"Actually my dear, I'm not a friend or business associate of your father's. Nor am I anyone from this Universe at all. I'm someone you kind of know from your home Universe," 4 said, pausing, letting what he said sink in before continuing.

The words had their desired effect, and more so. Rose's head swung up as if yanked by a string, "How did you, could you, how, how did you know that I am not from this Universe? Only Pete, mom, Mickey, and myself know that!" she said, fear and anger coming through her voice. No matter how disarming and friendly the 4th Doctor might be, it wasn't enough to keep her from worrying about how someone could know her true identity and past, and what they might want to do with the knowledge.

"You left out one other who knows. The Doctor. I'm one of his earlier regenerations, his 4th body to be exact, and I've come to bring you back home. Your Doctor sent me. And to prove it, he told me to remind you what he reminded you of after his last regeneration, when you also needed proof. He told me to say that when you first met it was alone in the basement of the department store you worked in. He took your hand, and he said, 'Run!' It was my ninth body that you met that day, with a black leather jacket and black pants, and a rather sharp, short cropped haircut. Your current doctor is younger than us two others, with thicker hair, wears a men's suit and sneakers, and seems to need glasses whenever he has to read something up close. Do you believe me now?"

"Do…Doctor? It really is you? But he told me he wasn't going to come back for me or try to or whatever… and now he has… Is it for real? Does he have any idea how hurt he made me when he said he wasn't going to try to find a way to get me, he was just going to keep on adventuring!? And now he changes his mind, and I want to believe him and go back, but I'm so confused and the pain was so great, and I've been through so much in the last week and I just don't know what to feel anymore…" Rose replied, choked off by her own sobs.

The usually calm, nonplussed 4th Doctor was taken off guard by the amount of love and feeling that this young woman had for his older counterpart. He was not used to dealing with this amount of expressed emotion, from himself or others, this deep, at all, for a long time, but he couldn't just let her cry. So silently he took her in his arms and let her sob against his chest. I could feel that my 4th Doctor was fighting very hard to keep his own, several hundred years worth of locked up, emotions continually locked up. But with young Rose crying so hard about a future him, it was not easy, plus he felt truly bad for her. So he just continued to hold her, caressing her hair and holding her back against his chest as she let out all of her pain. He kept his eyes shut to block any stray tears from falling out of his own eyes. It wasn't an easy task.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all, Sorry for the great, large lapse in an update to my story. A 6 month long, nasty divorces by a 10 year long husband, who lied and ended up taking your kids from you, followed by lots of legal crap to try to get them back, and desperately needed visitations by those girls and college classes on top of this, and many other changes, go a long way to make reading and writing stories be a hard thing to do for a long time.

**If this story has lots of typos or spelling errors, though I tried to edit it real quickly, I apologize and will fix it if anyone points out anything they really want fixed like that. I was just in a real, real hurry to post this after I finished it.**

**And quickly, it might be a little confusing, I don't know, but with different Doctors together, I sometimes refer to them as Doctor # whatever, or sometimes as the 4****th**** Doctor or whatever #, and sometimes I just refer to them as the # of whatever reincarnation they are, like the 10****th**** Doctor would be referred to as #10 or something. I hope everyone can follow this.**

**Okay, now let's get on with the story shall we! And quickly, I don't own Doctor Who! A sad shame, but I guess you can't have everything you want! I'd gladly take a serious relationship with David Tennant though… **

Tardis's Journal: Chapter 4

I felt truly sorry for Rose, who I knew must have suffered so very much from her abrupt parting from m Doctor, and who was now having to take in more news and make decisions and god only knew what after encountering the 4th Doctor.

Rose cried into 4's shoulder for some time before regaining her composure. I could tell that he was quite glad that he did not have to worry about keeping his emotions in check.

"Well, my dear, I can imagine your ordeal must have been quite hard, but my future self seems quite taken with you, and I have a feeling you have nothing to worry about any longer!," he said, and in seeing her still tearful, he added, "Here, why don't you have a jelly baby; they're really quite good!"

Rose took one and ate it, and found that he was right, they were good. She was about to ask for more when all out disaster managed to take place. From behind them, and around the corner of Rose's dad's big mansion, came a bunch of voices, getting closer. I could hear the doctor trying to make out what they were saying, and as he did, I grew quite troubled. Some man's voice was exclaiming quite angrily to others that he had been brutally attacked by a man with a description that seemed uncannily to match 

that of Doctor #4. This bothered #4 immensely, as 1 he knew he had not brutally attacked anyone recently, and 2 that voice seemed very familiar.

As all the voices rounded the corner, the scene was much more worrisome, as there were 4 police officers, one very troubled Pete, and TWO men who were VERY familiar to the 4th Doctor! The 1st and 3rd Reincarnations of The Master!

The 1st Master pointed right at the 4th Doctor and said, "Yes Officer, that is him, he is the one who did all this to me," he said, pointing to quite a lot of bruising and cutting all over his torn clothing, "and as I said, this man right here, " he said, pointing to reincarnation #3, "can attest to the crime, he saw the whole thing, and he has video coverage of it, as he was doing some video footage of the neighborhood when he saw what happened, and after he called you on his cell phone, he documented the whole thing! You must arrest him immediately! He is quite dangerous, and god only knows what he might do to that poor girl he is with if he is given half the chance!"

Pete looked very alarmed at this point and walked right up to Rose's chair and put protective hands on her shoulders, "Rose, I don't know what this man has told you, but he cannot be trusted! I, along with these officers, have seen for ourselves the horrible footage of this very man you are with horribly attacking, in rage, this other man. Please, step back to safety with me, right now," he asked, half demandingly, half pleadingly, probably not knowing if she would be willing to obey and believe him.

Rose was taken completely off guard. She believed that #4 really was who he said he was, because of what he said that only the Doctor could know, but what of this "video evidence" her dad saw. She thought it must have been doctored up somehow to make it look like #4 was doing something bad to this man, and yet… how could some total stranger have done that, especially to the Doctor who had just arrived… Could this man actually somehow be a mind reading alien who was masquerading as the doctor, or what? She was really confused, and hurt, and angry that on top of everything else that she had been forced to face, now she was facing this too! She just sat there trying to figure out what to do and who to believe.

The police had no such reservations or confusion, and proceeded to walk up to #4, "Sir, you are under arrest for brutal assault and intent to kill! You have the right to remain silent, anything you do or say can be held against you in a court of law, and you have the right to an attorney, do you understand these rights?"

"Kind officers, I can assure you there has been some mistake here! I have only just arrived here and I have never attacked this man! Surely you must realize that video footage could have been tampered with?" #4 replied.

"We're sorry sir, but there is enough evidence to charge you with these crimes, now please come with us," they said as they handcuffed him.

The police officers wasted no time getting him up off his feet, and #4 realized that with Rose in doubt, and not sure to believe him, a runaway escape was not going to be the best tactic, so he'd best go with 

the cops and try his best to get himself out of this jam in a hurry, but before he did, he took out from his pocket the map that he had been given by #10, that had a star by Pete's barn where the Tardis had landed, and a map of the town, including how to get to Pete's mansion, marked with a circle.

Throwing the map to Rose, he yelled to her as they were carrying him away, "If you still don't believe who I am, then follow that map to the star! That will prove my identity beyond a shadow of a doubt!"

Rose picked up the map and looked at it as the cops, the doctors, and Master #1 went with the cops. Master #4 looked like he was going to stay and talk to Rose and Pete, but then one of the cops told him he was needed as well as the other Master, to help in the gathering of evidence for Doctor #4, and he reluctantly followed them around the corner of the mansion too.

Unfortunately, as Rose had not yet entered inside of my confines in this new dimension, I could not pick up her thoughts or know what she did for what seemed like years to me, in my distressed state. I spent my time then monitoring Doctor #4 being driven away by the cops, and Doctors 9 & 10 focusing intently in a trance like state on the continued other dimensional presence of the Tardis. And also on the woman named Rasciana, who paced back and forth in front of the 2 doctors, acting quite agitated, though I could not, as I mentioned earlier, get into her thoughts at all.

After what seemed an interminable amount of time, but was really not that long at all, I sensed her approaching the barn that I was inside of. She opened the door and I could tell she saw me, as her eyes stared out at me and tears once more started to flood her eyes. She ran up to my doors and started banging on the doors, since she didn't have my key to get inside. Thank goodness, since the two doctors inside were totally inwardly focused and unable to be aware of anything outside themselves, that Rasciana was there and checked my monitors to see who was out there, and then immediately opened them.

Rose ran inside and stopped dead in her tracks on seeing not just one of the doctors she was so familiar with, sitting down in a trance, unaware of her existence, but 2 of them! The two she had fallen in love with, just sitting there in a radiant glow she was all too familiar with.

"They are not ignoring you, trust me. Nor are they in any danger, as long as they are not disturbed from their trance, dear Rose. But they have to stay like that in order to keep this ship in this dimension; otherwise, it disappears back into the dimension from which it came. So no matter how much you may wish to interact with both of them, you mustn't, or this whole mission of getting you back is in peril!" Rasciana said gently but urgently, "And do forgive me for my rudeness, my name is Rasciana, and I am the one to whom the Doctor got the knowledge of how to come and get you. And if I am not mistaken, I have sensed for a little bit that something is amiss in our plans, and that must have something to do with why you are here, but the 4th Doctor is not, am I correct?" she continued gently, coming up to stand beside Rose.



It took Rose a while to tear her eyes away from not just one, but both of the Doctors she had come to love, sitting in an unaware trance so close to her, and yet so far away. All her feelings for both of them and of losing both of them were coming back and hitting her very hard. She had to force them down enough to be able to speak.

"Um… yeah, yes, yes you are right. He was sitting with me and we were talking; he had just finished telling me of the mission of my Doctor in getting me back, when a bunch of policemen and two other men came around the corner. One of the men started accusing this other Doctor of having abused him physically, and he was a mess, really hurtin' bad and all! Then this other guy turned out was a witness to it, and had even documented it on tape! Apparently he was some kind of film documentary person, and he called the police and then videotaped the whole thing for proof or something. The police believed him, even had me in doubts, and they took him away, along with the company of these two men. And now looking back on the whole thing, it did look, in the Doctor's eyes, like he knew both of the men, and was worried about them being here. HE didn't get a chance to tell me why or who he thought they were, and since I was shamefully doubtful of if he really was the doctor, I didn't ask him!"

Tears were starting to form in Rose's eyes for doubting the Doctor, even if it was a doctor she had never meant, it was still the man she loved, she should have known! After hearing the familiar first phrase from her 10th Doctor, she had never doubted that he was the same as the 9th Doctor, so why should now be any different, she thought!

Lost in her own thoughts she wasn't aware until a feminine arm embraced her that the woman named Rasciana had come up to her.

"Do not blame yourself Rose! You are going through so very much, in such a short time, and the one who tricked you is the Doctor's equal in brilliance and abilities! You should not feel ashamed at all! And you came here, didn't you?" the woman's soft voice reassured.

Rose nodded, and started to feel better, when things started to happen that made her really, truly start to be afraid. Rasciana started to fade away! Followed by the radiant voidal glow from the Tardis, surrounding the two concentrating Doctors faded away as well, and then vanished, causing both previously tranced out Doctors to fall to the floor, passed out!

Rose, temporarily forgetting about the disappearing Rasciana, ran to both of her beloved Doctors, hardly knowing which one to tend to first, or what even she could do to help them. Thankfully neither of them needed much help, as both their eyes shot open like men woken by the sound of an extreme threat. At this same time Rasciana faded back into view behind Rose, though very faintly, and whispered, "Be careful Rose, the 9th Doctor does not yet know you, and the time/space continuum is now horribly at stake, do not reveal anything from the future!"

At the same time as Rasciana finished, the 10th Doctor saw Rose for the first time since their horrible parting, and his face burst out in the most radiant smile she had ever seen on it, and he reached out and grabbed her to him, pressing her so close she was hardly able to breathe, and her breathing made even harder to do by the fact that he then pressed his mouth to hers and kissed her as passionately as a man 

dying of thirst would gulp from much needed water! For her part, she too was then lost to everything but the fact that her dear Doctor was back with her, and they were together again, and she never wanted to be apart from him again. She kissed back with equal passion!

The 9th Doctor, feeling just a tad bit awkward by this extreme moment of passion so close to him, and naturally realizing that his reincarnation's companion must have been found, then noticed Rasciana's faded form, and her apparent immense pain, and rushed to her, holding her in the hopes that that alone could make her feel better. And somehow it did seem to make her feel somewhat better, as she held him tight for quite a few minutes, before loosening her grip. By this time, the 10th Doctor and Rose had finished their passionate reunion embrace, and were also aware of Rasciana.

"Did you feel it?!" 10 then asked of 9.

"Yes!", he said, never letting go of his hold on Rasciana, who seemed to need all the help she could get holding on to her health, "It felt like nothing I have felt before! Like the Void that holds the Time/Space Continuum together shattering into infinite many fragments, like a shattered mirror! It wrenched me out of my time/space trance so hard I lost consciousness, which is I guess what happened to you too, am I right!"

10 nodded, when Rasciana spoke, "The Master," she whispered, clearly pained even to speak, "he is responsible for this. I should have been more careful, I should have been sure. He has somehow figured out what we were up to, and done something to mess everything up in drastic proportions! I am not even able to connect with Reality and feel what is wrong! That has never happened to me before, or at least not in a very, very long time! I'm afraid we are all in much danger, as is everything in both dimensions! We somehow MUST find out what has happened, and make to fix it, if it is not too late!" she finished, and clearly wiped out by the long spurt of talking, her grip on 9 fell limp and she fainted, though she was still present in her very faded form, and 9 held on to her as though he feared that if he let go, she would disappear all together!

Rose looked at her, and new tears welled up, "she said that she was the one who allowed you to come back and get me, is that true?" she asked of 10. The 10th Doctor nodded and Rose continued, sad, "For some reason, she cared enough about our love that she did, what I guess, is an amazing feat of space/time power to make us be together again, and now she, as well as the reality she has such control over, is falling apart! Clearly she is connected to it somehow, the falling apart of the Void and the Continuum cause her to fall apart as well! We must find out what went wrong, and put everything to rights, and save her in the process! We owe our reunion of love to her!" Rose cried.

The 10th Doctor nodded in agreement, and hugged her tight in reassurance, as the 9th Doctor held tight to the passed out Rasciana, he himself starting to feel a strong sense of protection and care to such a special, caring, and mysterious woman that would go to such lengths to help one of himself be happy.

As if they were all united in thought, the three got up together, with 9 picking up Rasciana's amazingly light form and holding it cradled in his arms. Together they walked to the Tardis's doors, 10 and Rose 

holding hands, afraid of anything else separating them ever again. Preparing themselves for anything, they opened up the doors and stepped out…

… the most craziest, mind numbing scene any of them, the two Doctor's included, could ever have imagined or believe. The world around them, despite the fact that they had started out being in a dark barn, was not dark at all, but alit in the oddest way imaginable, and reality was splintered and blurred, like a combination of a 3 dimensional broken mirror, and a 3 dimensional rippled water reflection. Only having the Tardis's sturdy walls against their backs kept them from losing their sanity, even for the two incarnations of the Doctor!

They were about to walk back inside, for lack of knowing what else to do, or being able to stand what was around them, when Rasciana's weak whisper stopped them, "Wait… I'm awake again… I can help… I have help from my friend now… I can do my best to keep Reality's pieces, near myself, together, until we solve this mysterious mess…" she said, and closing her eyes in concentration, her form rippled in and out, the 9th Doctor desperately holding her tight whenever she reformed. After she came back the third time, she opened her eyes, and the world around them was normal again, for as far as they could see from their view through the doors of the dark barn.

"The Tardis is strong enough that it will remain okay, for now, when we need it," Rasciana whispered, light form still very faint in 9's arms, "I suggest… we find the 4th Doctor first… as the more of us there are together… the more chance of the least things continuing to fall apart… then we can work on solving the puzzle of this disaster."

Rose, resolved to not let Rasciana down, took the lead, "Then, follow me, he was taken to the police station, and I know exactly where that is! And she led them first to the car her father had given her to use, and then, when they had all gotten inside, her and 10 in the front, 9 and Rasciana in the back, she drove off like a bat from hell, towards the police station.

As they drove, the 9th Doctor, who was holding tight to the very light, faint form of Rasciana, looked at her and asked, "Is your faintness and your disappearances a sign that you are dying?"

Rasciana smiled a radiant smile, "Not exactly… It's more of a sign that this part of reality is dying and my ability to remain on it and remain healthy are fading. It was only through the help of my… friend… that I am able to stay and keep the parts of this reality that we are near from being too horrible for you all to stand; otherwise I'd be having …. All I could handle just to stay with you all and not reappear on a dimension that is still stable…"

"You make it sound like it's more than just this dimension that is in jeopardy?"

"I'm afraid that it is, dear Doctor…" she smiled, worriedly, but with strange warmth in her eyes, "for I heard what you and your next incarnation described when you were thrown out of your voidal trances. That was a shattering of a part of the Cosmic Void that connects all Dimensions to each other. It may have been a relatively small part of the void, but that does not matter, it is still incredibly dangerous to all of Reality that the void shattered at all! Think of it like the breaking of a glass window, or the wall of 

a dam. It may start out small, but the more it is used without being repaired, eventually it will worsen until the whole thing falls apart. Especially if it has pressures applied to it, and if your Master is involved in the creating of this chaos, then there is no doubt that he is getting in way over his head, and causing more chaos, and putting more pressure on a Void that is not ready for it. All of Reality is at stake here, Doctor, which is why it is very crucial that I stay with you to solve this puzzle, or none of us, or no one else, will survive the eventual ruin that will result!" she finished, starting to breathe more labouredly.

"Please, though this is important, speak no more for awhile, you need to rest…" the 9th Doctor said, as Rasciana smiled that strange, familiar, warm smile again, and closed her eyes in concentration, as he smoothed her forehead.

A few minutes later, Rose, who had been listening worriedly to the interchange behind her along with the 10th Doctor, yelled out, more enthusiastically then she felt, "We're here, the local branch of the police department…"

Personally, it was all I, as the Tardis, a child of the Void, could do to make sense of the chaos of reality around me in the barnyard, the alarmingly fuzzy reality around the 4th Doctor, and the changing scenery of barely sane reality around the rest of my current crew. The closer the car Rose was driving got to the police station the 4th Doctor was in, gradually the less fuzzy the reality around my 4th Doctor got, thankfully, but still, keeping all realities in mind and sane was hard even for me. It got much easier when they went into the police station and the realities of all were about to merge once more…

Rose, Doctors 9 & 10, and Rasciana, being held by 9, walked towards the police station, which, as they were approaching it from a distance looked like it was being seen from inside of a glass of water with the water being shaken repeatedly, started to take on the shape of a normal, sane, building again.

Though Rasciana's thoughts were still blocked from me, there were times, perhaps due to her weakened state, that I could get glimpses of feelings or trace thought patterns. This was one of those times. I thought I sensed an urgent desire in her to warn the others of something, but I also sensed that she was too weak to speak, I think from the effort it took to put the building back together.

As they walked inside the building, it wasn't too hard to guess what she wanted to warn them about. The whole building was filled, or should I say unfilled, with wholes all over it, where there wasn't a drop down the next level or up or where you could see through, but there was simply nothing there at all nor nothing to see through it. It defied rationality. But that was not the worst of it, by any means.

What else there was the worst of it. People, the many people that normally filled a police station, were what really made one feel insane. They were walking around, as if all was normal, except they themselves were not normal. They all lacked different, random chunks of their bodies, some of them had remaining bodies that were, for all intense and purposes, smeared looking, as if someone had drawn their bodies and then accidentally smeared the image to one side or another. It was horrible and grotesque and insane to look at, and yet, these people "walked" or moved about as if all were normal. Those that still had faces with mouths that were intact were talking, those that didn't have both legs on the ground, or whose bodies weren't connected completely to the ground, just moved as if they were, 

as if their whole bodies were there, but certain parts were invisible, yet if something came in contact with a body part that was gone, that thing would go through that area of the body, like it wasn't there.

Everyone except Rasciana initially turned their heads from the horrible, grotesque, insane sight until Rasciana whispered, very, extremely faintly, so that they all had to huddle near her to hear, "I'm sorry… I wanted to warn you that this was… the result of … what is happening to this dimension… and that I could only put what was left together, since… I was not near enough to keep all this damage from … happening in the first place… but I was too weak to both put this back together, and to speak… I'm sorr-"

All 3 of the rest of the group gently Shushed her, and Rose added, "Frankly, I'm amazed and awed at your powers, and you are doing all of this to help us, as well as everyone else, so don't be worrying yourself with apologies! You are okay! You are always okay! We'll survive and take on anything we have to put everything back together for you and everyone else, right?" she asked, looking lovingly at the 9th Doctor, whose hand she was holding tightly. He nodded and smiled brightly back at her.

"Okay then, with that said and done, let's find the other me!" the 9th Doctor said, with more ease and bravado then he felt. He concentrated on the consciousness of his other self, as Time Lords could always do with other Time Lords. He walked up a flight of stairs and made a couple of turns, with the rest of the group following, Rose holding his hand tightly and squeezing it hard whenever they had to walk around a "person" and all of them carefully avoiding the holes in reality that speckled the building all over like pimples on a teenager's face.

He stopped at a room that was closed, that indicated that it was a Police Interrogation Room. They opened it up and walked inside, finding another door, next to a one way window where to "people" were talking actually one was talking and the other was probably listening, though it's face and neck, along with one elbow, were missing; the upper thighs and belly of the talking person were also gone. They were not aware of the entrance of the group, who stood as far away from them as they could, looking through the window at who was inside.

Inside was another "person" who had apparently suffered a lot from the reality chaos, as the only parts of their body left were an upper arm and the opposite knee. The other occupant was in much better condition, completely perfect in body, and was their 4th Doctor, who appeared to have only suffered an inner pain instead. He sat with his arms over the table in front of him, his face in his hands, as if he had a massive headache. Rose, and both of the other Doctors, could easily imagine that if he had been dealing with all this chaos as long as he had, no wonder he had a headache, as they were having a hard enough time dealing with the remains after it had been put back together.

"We must keep Reality as mundanely normal as possible in order to keep this building in relative normalcy," Rasciana whispered faintly but urgently to the group as they watched very little happen inside the interrogation room.



"No Problem!" said the 10th Doctor, who told the 9th and Rasciana to stay put and waved Rose forward to the two "people" talking in front of the one way mirror. 10 then whisked out his Whatever-He-Wants-You-To-See Wallet and silently hoped that the "person" that spoke back to him was the one he could hear, who had a mouth.

"Excuse me, but I believe you are interrogating a suspect accused of brutally attacking a man, who was caught on tape by another man, and if so, then you need to hand this suspect over to me and my partner here," he pointed at Rose, "as we are from the Serious Organized Crime Agency (SOCA) of the United Kingdom, and your suspect is wanted by us for numerous crimes all over the United Kingdom!"

Immediately both "people" jumped up to attention, and thankfully the one who still had a mouth answered, "Excuse me Sir, we did not know anything about that! Of course we will surrender this criminal to you! Let me get our third man out of the Interrogation Room, and then we shall leave you alone. And we'll let all the other police officers know that you are to be granted control of this criminal!" the man said, as his partner without a head went in to retrieve the interrogator, or what little remained of the interrogator.

Soon after, all three officers left, the group went in to the other room, and Rose walked up to the 4th Doctor as the others took seats at nearby chairs.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked gently, reaching out and touching 4's shoulder.

"Short of what had recently been a dreadful headache, I am absolutely chipper!" said a surprisingly excited 4th Doctor, given his present set of circumstances, "And the sight of you all has made my headache go almost completely away, of which I am grateful!"

"What happened here, do you know?" the 9th Doctor asked.

"All I can tell you is this, dear chap. Two most disagreeable versions of the Master were having quite a field day sitting on either side of me grinning like idiots as the police drove me to the station. Once we got there they hustled me up here rather quickly, with the Masters in tow. Shortly after that, one of them got some kind of signal from some device he had on his person, and his Tardis appeared out of nowhere in this very interrogation room, they laughed jeeringly, jumped inside, disappeared, and all of a sudden everything became horribly distorted, and I felt like every fiber of my being was working its hardest to keep my body in one piece, which I imagine it was doing that very thing, as my fellow occupant, as you could see, didn't survive nearly as well. The whole room, and I imagine the whole building, just bubbled and rippled and shredded, and parts of people and the building just started vanishing forever… Rather disturbing to look at, and I rather could not handle looking at it after a few minutes, but long enough to see my fellow interrogator be the unfortunate result of being so close to the Tardis as it left and having the worst of the warping effect. It was a rather straight mess, and I soon had to close my eyes to avoid having a splitting headache from looking at everything being horribly … wrong…" the 4th Doctor finished, managing to smile his boyishly charming smile after having described what must have been a horribly gruesome sight.

"So what do we do now then… And does this mean, Oh god! That everyone are like these people here, like my mum and dad and…" Rose said as she started to tear up, and the 10th Doctor embraced her in a bear hug as she started to cry.

In a barely audible whisper Rasciana spoke again, the 9th Doctor getting up and bring her close enough for everyone to hear, "Don't worry dear child, They have been close enough to the Doctor's Tardis that it is having a similar effect as me on things near it. And it has sensed the need to protect your loved ones. 

Before we go, I will have my friend protect their house from harm, which she can do for a time. But that only means that we must hurry and trace the Master's steps, and find out what he has done and how to reverse it, or nothing any of us do can stop everything from falling apart. We must get back to the Tardis as quickly as possible, and reverse follow the steps of the Master's Tardis, so we can know what he did, and how we can stop it. Following in his footsteps will likely just lead us into more puzzles and chaos, and teach us nothing. We must go back to where all he has been, and find out what he is planning!" she finished, starting to fade in and out again.

"Are you okay!?" the 9th Doctor asked, with the others looking equally worried.

"I'm fine, but holding together this building is hard, and the longer I do it, the more drained I get, we must get back to the Tardis and follow backwards the Master and his Tardis!"

This was enough to convince everyone of the immediacy of their situation and the need for haste. They rushed back down to the first level and out the doors, and jumped into the car, and as they did they saw the building return to its "wrong" look of blurry, bubbly, sliced, shiftingness. They quickly turned away from the sight as Rose drove as quickly as she could back to her dad's estate and the hidden Tardis.

They got their quickly and all rushed in. The 4th Doctor asked the question they all were wondering about.

"It seems that my two incarnations could not hold the connection to the void and therefore can't get us back to a different dimension. So how are we proposing to follow wherever the Master last was, especially if it is in another dimension?"

Rasciana, a bit stronger now that she was back in the Tardis and not holding anything together anymore, answered a reply that none of them were expecting, least of all the newly reunited couple.

"With the joint help of myself, the Tardis, and a Time Lord Couple married & united with the Tardis, the way I told the 10th Doctor all Time Lords were meant to do and travel, I think that should be enough to overcome the breaking of the Void in this area. But it will mean a hasty, but necessary marriage of two people who have loved each other for quite awhile, but never mutually admitted it," she finished, looking pointedly at the 10th Doctor as she said this, leaning for support against the 9th's strong body.

--

**Please Read and Review, Please! I know I'm not the best writer in the world, but reviews of any kind will help me to update sooner and feel better about continuing this story!! Not to mention make my day be happy and bright! So Please REVIEW!!**

**-Seiya's Star**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again Everyone who still is reading this! Thanks to those that reviewed and those that added me or my story to your alerts or favorites list!! You all really made my day, and made me want to write this next chapter even faster! And this chapter practically wrote itself, it just came so naturally to me for some reason! So I hope you like it! The last chapter was more adventure oriented, so this one is more romance oriented! **

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own Doctor Who, BBC does, like anyone doesn't already know that…**

Tardis's Journal: Chapter 5

Well If anything could both shock the heck out of my beloved Doctor, and also cause him to blush like a raging fire, it was Rasciana's comment about marriage and not admitting how he feels, especially about Rose. And it's true. She had admitted her love to him when they had last met on the beach, after she was in the new dimension, but he hadn't gotten a chance to do so back. And even after their joyous reunion in this very Tardis earlier, he had kissed her passionately and hugged her, but still hadn't said "the magic words" that every romantically loved one dies to hear from their beloved. And I knew that since he had lost his family and his wife back on Gallifrey, before he stole me and became a traveler, he had not mouthed those words to any woman. I knew that as much as he had loved many of his companions throughout his life and reincarnations, the pain of letting another loved woman enter his heart and admitting it to her was too much to bear after his family's horrible demise so long ago. Could he now, after so much had happened to change him, and after finally being reunited with this most special woman, could he finally break the barrier he had closed around himself for protection from loss and pain. Rose had managed already to break his barrier letting people into his circle of friends, and letting humanity itself seep into his sole again after the terrible Time War and having to destroy his whole race. Could she now break his last barrier? Though time is nothing to one like myself, a living machine that can go anywhere within its bounds, I found that right now it was going incredibly slowly, waiting to hear what he would finally say; his thoughts and feelings way too jumbled and anxious for even me to sort through them. At least I did sense profound love in them for Rose…

Rose herself saved him from having to make an immediate response by breaking into the silence to ask a question, "Umm… Not that I myself wouldn't love to marry the Doctor, " she said, blushing slightly, squeezing his hand and looking at him with eyes blazing with love, " but aren't you forgetting something? You said a TIME LORD couple, and I might be a lot of things, but I am NO Time Lord!" Rose said, looking down for a few minutes, remembering the time when she had been granted the power of the Tardis and had almost fallen apart had it not been for her beloved 9th Doctor sacrificing himself, and becoming the 10th Doctor in the process. When she looked back up, she was shyly but lovingly looking at the 9th Doctor, who luckily was too busy looking at Rasciana, still standing and leaning up against him, to observe the loving look from Rose.



"Ahhh… good point my dear, good point!" Rasciana said smiling. She would have said something had the 10th Doctor not jumped up as if struck by a horrible thought.

"You're not thinking of putting her in that infernal helmet thing I hope. It hurts horrendously, even for a Time Lord! And it's only ever been used to make Time Lords into humans, not the other way around! IT Could KILL HER!!" he said emphatically, protectively grabbing her around the waist as if to protect Rasciana from putting the helmet on her, even though Rasciana was still way too weak to do anything but lean fully against his 9th counterpart.

"Oh goodness Doctor, relax!" Rasciana said gently, smiling brilliantly and trying to stand alone on her own two feet and walk to them to reassure them. Instead she took one step, swayed, started to fade a tiny bit, and then fall. Were it not for the instant reflexes of the 9th Doctor, who was acting more and more like her protector and aide, she would have fallen face first on the ground.

All of this caused the 10th Doctor too relax, seeing how much Rasciana wanted to reassure them that the helmet would not be used.

"I have no idea what helmet you are talking about, though knowing the irresponsibleness of your race with their time honored responsibilities and abilities, and their disregard or disbelief of the customs I gave to your long ago predecessor Rassilon, who they all gave so much honor too, but dishonored what he really taught and gave to his people, I can imagine what kind of horrible device they must have devised to transform themselves into other species, when the power to do so was already in their midst all along!"

"I do pray that Time Lords still at least uphold the blood sharing ritual during marriage, please tell me?" Rasciana asked, worriedly.

"Yes, that wa… is still a custom with Time Lords," the 9th Doctor piped in, catching himself before he revealed the death of all of Gallifrey and its people to the 4th Doctor, who had not yet experienced it, and with reality so messed up, should not find out, "I remember my mother and father performing it when I was very young, and my wife and I also performed it, as did a number of my friends. It is still the way that all marriages are done," he added, holding her steady with his hands on both of her shoulders, gently.

"I don't suppose we're lucky enough to have one on this Tardis, are we?" Rasciana asked.

All 3 Doctors present actually managed to look at each other at the same time, with a sad expression not often seen on any of their faces, even the two that had gone through the Time War. This time it was the 4th that spoke.

"Actually, in honor of my lost and beloved family and wife, I kept and brought with me my family's," he said, and getting a nod from the other 2 Doctors, he went to a secret side compartment in the control room and pulled out a beautiful, but very intricate looking gadget, that looked like a combination of a candelabra and a small version of the blood transfusion machines they use on Earth when people 

donate blood platelets, "I kept it in the Control Room always for good luck. Always seemed to work too," he thought, smiling. The other two Doctors nodded too, a lost look in their eyes.

When the 4th Doctor gave it to Rasciana she held it with much reverence, "Just out of curiosity, what did you do with the remaining blood after each partner got their dose of the other's blood?" she asked of the Doctors.

This time the 10th answered, "All families keep it by their bedside, as a ceremonial reminder of their love for each other, in special and beautifully made urns meant just for that purpose."

"Well at least you treasured it, if not in the way it was meant to be treasured," Rasciana answered back, and then, looking up at the 9th Doctor, continued, "If you'll please help me, since unfortunately I'm still weak as a newborn kitten," she said, frustratingly, and one got the sense that she was not use to being so weak, and hated it, she walked over to the Tardis's control unit with her ever present 9th Doctor protector walking along side her with an arm around her waist for support.

She then gently pushed a few buttons on the Tardis's control panel, including one that even the Doctor had never known the use of, and all of a sudden an additional panel came up from under an older one, that had 2 small tubes coming out from it with a needle on it, and a clip on mount that was the exact size of the Marital Blood Communion Transfuser. She gently placed the Transfuser into its compartment, which then clipped it into place.

"This is the whole usage of this beautiful Transfuser machine. Not just to unite the blood and souls of two Time Lords, but also to unite the blood of the Time Lords with the life essence of their Tardis! And in doing so, you get some perks to your Time Lord abilities that you wouldn't have otherwise, and… for the contingency of single Time Lords travelling and falling in love with other beings, which we guessed might happen, Gosh knows it happens to me often enough," she said, blushing slightly and purposely not looking at any of the Doctors, which Rose and me, the Tardis, noticed, if not the Doctors themselves, "The union of the Tardis's essence with the couple's blood, and vice versa, will also change the other being into a Time Lord, but only if the other being truly wants it in their heart, otherwise it will just unite the blood and essence, but do nothing else. It allows the other being to truly decide what life path they really want to take in loving their married Time Lord. It's really one of the most beautiful devices we have ever conceived, and I'm mighty proud of it!" she said, smiling radiantly.

Doctor's 4 and 9 just look dumbfounded by this amazing new use for their Tardis, but 10 looked at it, and then Rose, with a look of both pure joy and pure anxiety, almost like that of a schoolboy with a crush on a very popular girl, who he was not sure shared his feelings, and who he was about to ask to go out on a date with for the first time. I myself had both feelings of awe and amazement that I had the ability to join so intimately with my beloved Doctor, and never knew it, and could sense that my beloved Doctor was afraid that the woman he loved so immensely would be too afraid to go through with a marriage to him, who he was not sure was good enough for her or what she really deserved. An amazing thought for him to be having, in my opinion, but men of any species are still a mystery to both women of their species, and this Tardis.



"Well, not to rush what should always be a beautiful, treasured ceremony, but if we have any chance of saving all of Reality, a marriage really should take place as soon as possible, and I have it in my power to be the leader of ceremonies in this marriage. So ummm… whenever the two of you feel ready just let me know…" Rasciana said, smiling awkwardly and weakening more from doing so much standing. The 9th Doctor, seeing her weakening state and also a feeling a bit awkward, made sure that she was okay leaning against the Tardis controls for a few moments, and then rushed to bring her a chair to sit on. The 4th Doctor was also feeling a bit awkward, and decided that finding a chair to sit in along with Rasciana was a great idea, and went about finding and sitting in one.

But by far, the most awkward feeling one was the 10th Doctor, who was actually stammering like a young teenage boy in love, "Umm… well… of course I am ready… It's kind of sudden… but if the world is at stake then… well we need to be about it… but … well…"

Rose, for her part, just looked at her beloved and had a big huge grin on her face, and was doing her best to hold in a humungous chuckle. But finally his stammering overwhelmed her and she just started guffawing. The poor 10th Doctor just looked at her with such an injured look on his face that you had to feel sorry for him. He didn't know what to make of her laughter at all!

When Rose finally could stop laughing enough to speak, she spit out a reply, "You have no idea how much I love you, do you dear wonderful Doctor! Most aliens of any repute in the world call you the "Oncoming Storm", you have been known to take on thousands of warlike or dangerous aliens, jump into danger that others would run from in a moment, and invite danger to come and get you to save the Universe or a planet or even a few people, but when it comes to marrying me in order to save all of REALITY, you act as afraid as a five year old going to his first day of school! You are sooo wonderful and CUTE!!" she said, and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and hug him, and then kiss him rather passionately.

Well, by the end of 5 long minutes of that, a very smack happy and giddy Doctor lost the last of any inhibitions, or fears that Rose was going to say no, and said, "Well then, I guess we're ready for an old fashion Gallifreyan wedding! Let's be at it then, what do we need to do!" he finished triumphantly, holding his beloved around the waist and smiling like a drunken fool!

Rasciana stood back up at that, and with her so did the 9th Doctor, who took a place right behind her, which she immediately used to lean against his strong body once more to steady herself and save her strength, "Well, it's not that much different from what you probably normally do during your weddings, except this time, as well as having your outer hands on the needles of the Transfuser, you put your inner hands on the needles of Tardis's extra platform. Then when you have done that, I will say the traditional Ritual Words Of Ceremony, you say your Ritual Words of Ceremony, then profess your love in your Words of Love, then I press the buttons on the Transfuser and on the Tardis, you two and the Tardis unite through blood and energy, and the ceremony is over," Rasciana finished matter-of-factly.

"Except for the added parts involving the Tardis, that is EXACTLY how wedding ceremonies take place in Gallifrey. Incredible that no one ever knew one of the most important parts! Well then, I'm read if you are, dearheart!" the 10th Doctor said to Rose, smiling radiantly.



Rose nodded, "Well YOU might be familiar with how this whole thing goes, but I certainly aren't. Are you telling me I have to stick big old needles in my hands through the WHOLE BLOODY ceremony! I always HATED needles!" Rose said, shivering.

The 10th Doctor smiled and squeezed her reassuringly, "Amazingly, and I never knew how they accomplished this, it doesn't hurt, in fact it feels very good once you stick the palm of your hand, the part that you stick, into the needle. And besides… If you can fight monsters and triumph over evil alongside me, I would think you could also get stuck by needles besides me too," he chuckled.

Rose couldn't argue that one, and breathing deeply, she nodded her readiness. The 10th Doctor then positioned her to his right, where the wife-to-be traditionally stands, and showed her which hand to put in which needle, palms down, and then they both poised their hands over the needles together and counted to 3, then they both, with Rose holding her breath, put their hands down on the needles, middle part of palm over the points.

Rose was amazed, as the Doctor was not lying, there was no pain at all, and once she opened her eyes she realized she felt perfectly calm and energized. She looked amazed and lovingly at the Doctor and then they both turned to Rasciana, who needed more support from the 9th Doctor, who now had his arms around her waist to hold her erect. Rasciana smiled and then began her part of the ceremony.

"In all of Reality there is nothing more powerful then the feeling and giving of True Love. With Love you can save lives, save souls, save hearts and save minds. With Love you can build bridges between warring factions, of species, races, or of one human soul. With Love you can Unite Everything forever, if you are but strong enough in your Love to Commit to what you set in your Heart to do. True Love is not just a feeling, not just words, but the Commitment to Do Everything You Can to Protect, Save, Nurture, and Support the one or ones you Love. It is this True Love that we Embrace Now in this Sacred Ceremony. It is this True Love that you two will Commit yourselves to, towards each other, with your very blood. If you agree, then continue…"

The 10th Doctor, recognizing his and Rose's part of the sacred words of the Ceremony, gently smiled at Rose, "Okay, I'll say our part in segments, and you just follow what I say and you'll be fine, okay?"

Rose nodded, nervous, but smiling radiantly.

The Doctor began, and Rose repeated in between each pause, "I agree to Commit To True Love… I agree to Protect, Save, Nurture, and Support Rose Tyler Rose said "The Doctor" with all of my heart, mind, body and soul… I give my blood to this cause, to cement this commitment so that nothing can break it… With my blood I seal my fate to hers Rose said His for Eternity, and will be united with her to Infinity and Beyond. She and I are One. Rose said He and I are One"

Uncharacteristically, both of the other Doctors both got tears behind their eyes, remembering the last time they each spoke those words, a long, long time ago on Gallifrey.

Then the Doctor spoke gently to Rose, "That is the end of the Ritual Vows, as you on Earth would probably call them, that we speak during the ceremony. After that, both partners then say whatever 

they want, whatever they feel to the other, kind of like when people on Earth make up their own Wedding Vows, though it does not need to be that formal. You just say whatever is in your heart to the one you love and are about to marry. And, given that I'm the one that either has never taken the opportunity when I should to say how I feel, and once lost an opportunity almost for good, I would appreciate it if you would let me speak my part first, dearheart."

Rose nodded, to lost for words in the lovingness of the moment to be able to speak.

The Doctor then spoke his Words of Love to Rose, "Dear Rose, I should never have let the words you deserve to hear be unspoken for so long. So let me at long last say them now. I love you so very much Rose Tyler. You have been my beacon of light and hope through my horrendous ocean storm. You have been my shining light at the end of a horrendously dark, almost hopeless tunnel. You gave me a real reason to go on when I thought nothing could ever give me hope again. You never let me down and you always lifted me up. You never treated me like something different and scary and strange, but like your best friend, and just one of the crowd, which I had always secretly wanted but never realized until now. I never fit in among my fellow Gallifreyan Time Lords, as none of them believed in the same principles of involvement and helping as I did. And it went deeper than that, though I am not sure why or how. And with everyone I saved, as grateful as they were, they always feared me at least just a tiny bit. The few that didn't, my companions throughout my travels, I never let get too close, for fear that they would forsake me at some point and I'd be hurt again, like I was hurt by my own people. But you, you were so determined to be there for me, so determined to make me feel better, so happy to be with me, that you broke through my hard granite boundaries before I even realized it! And by then it was too late, I was hopelessly in love and had no defenses. But I did have fear. I still had that. And it almost cost me my ability to tell you all this that I feel for you, and to let you know that I love you! If it wasn't for Rasciana, who taught me not to give up on those you love, I might never have had these special moments to tell you of my love for you, and marry you forever. But now that she gave you back to me, I will never let you out of my heart, hopes, or life ever again! You have me locked up in your heart for Eternity, and no force in the world can break me away from you. I love you Rose Tyler, I love you soooo very much!!" he finished, tears of love streaming down his cheeks unnoticed.

Rose had tears streaming down her cheeks too, as she was so awestruck by his strong, loving words. It took her quite a few moments before she could speak again, and say her Words of Love to him.

"Oh my dear Doctor what can I really say that can match all that you have said to me! All I know is that you have shown me worlds that I have never known. You have shown me courage in your own heart, and awoken courage within me that I never knew I possessed. You gave me the chance to see my Dad again even though you knew it was risky, and then you sacrificed yourself to save me, so that I could continue to be with him. You saved my life numerous times, and showed me by doing so how much I meant to you! You once again risked your life to save mine when I was being eaten up by the power of the Tardis. You made every dangerous, risky adventure so fun that I couldn't wait to be in danger once again! You showed me the importance of every moment of life! You showed me that everything and everyone are worth keeping alive! You showed me the meaning of life and the meaning of death and the meaning of self-sacrifice! In just a few months time you brought me from an innocent 19 year old to 

a wise and caring and noble 20 year old. You helped me to grow wiser, but at the same time made me grow younger in heart and spirit. And you showed me that no matter how hard life gets, you should never give up! I owe a whole new world of knowledge and a whole new world of the meaning of life to you, and I can never hope to pay that back, but I can hope to love you and give you love in every way, shape, and form that I can, for the rest of my life! I love you Doctor, and I never want to be apart from you again!" she finished, crying her eyes out with love, and wishing that she could hug him, but realizing that she still needed to keep her hands on the needles. The 10th Doctor's eyes were streaming with more tears then before as he looked at her with so much love in his eyes it threatened to burst out with an energy all its own!

Rasciana then, with tears in her own eyes, said her ceremonial words, "Then, may these Words and Rituals of Love be sealed with Blood, and with the energy of your Family Tardis. With this action, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! Let it be Done!" she finished, and she first pushed the button on the Tardis that released the new panel, and 5 seconds later pushed the button on the Transfuser.

I could feel the Doctor and Rose feel a sense of added energy as their blood got drawn into the Transfuser, back into their bodies, and then drawn into the heart of myself. Then I felt an incredible energy I had never felt before, that made me almost giddy with love and happiness that was both mine and theirs! Then my Voidal energy from my heart joint with a little bit of the joint blood of theirs that had been given to me, and went back up to go into them.

The feelings for all three of us were then absolutely incredible! We could all hear our thoughts and feel our feelings and we all kind of felt like true, physical and emotional and mental and spiritual extensions of each other, it was wonderful! That's when my internal sensors picked a most particularly interesting fact out of the blood that was now inside of my heart. Unfortunately, I forgot that my thoughts could be read by the newlywed couple too! This then caused them both to utter in excited, surprised, amazement, their next words.

"We're going to have a BABY!?"

--

You know the drill folks… **PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS OR ANY OTHER CHAPTER, I JUST LOVE GETTING REVIEWS!! AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THOUGH ADDING MY STORY OR MY AUTHOR NAME TO YOUR ALERT OR FAVORITE'S LIST ALSO COUNTS MAJORLY AND MAKES ME HAPPY TOO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, I am not BBC, so I do not own Doctor Who, but I did create the character Rasciana, just FYI. **

**I have done my best to keep as many things related to Doctor Who's life, as authentic as I could, and did as much research as I could into this matter. This being said, if you spot something that doesn't fit, forgive me. Some stuff I did have to create myself too, like the Doctor's wife from Gallifrey, among other things.**

**I do hope you enjoy this, and Pleaaaassseeeee write reviews!! It makes me soooo happy to receive them, and reassures me that people are still finding this fanfic worth reading…**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

**-Seiya's Star **

Tardis's Journal: Chapter 6

"We're having a BABY!?" the Doctor and Rose both exclaimed together, after I forgot that they could read my thoughts unless I kept it from them, which I wasn't used to yet. How embarrassing…

My embarrassment wasn't made any better when Rasciana added, "Well surely you must have realized it was a possibility, right before the horrible Cybermen War that ended up separating you? That does happen sometimes if you … um… well…. Don't use protection…" and Rasciana grinned mischievously and chuckled.

I for one wondered how in the world she even knew about that wonderful evening and night they shared before the Cybermen catastrophe took place, and from the looks that the 10th Doctor and Rose gave her, they also wondered. As for the 9th, and 4th Doctors, they were just awed that their 10th self had gotten so close to somebody for that to have happened in the first place, since neither of them had in their lifetimes, though it had crossed the 4th's mind a few times with Sarah Jane, and the 9th's mind was starting to be open to it with his very first "companion" who he considered Rasciana to be, as he was starting to become aware that he had growing feelings for her which he wasn't at all comfortable with, but could not deny.

"Well, we'll just have to be especially careful with you then, Rose, while we're on this mission, no running off to be brave by yourself, since you've got someone else to be looking out for too! Now I don't wish to be abrupt, but we really must carry on with this time sensitive mission. Can you Doctor's find out from the Tardis exactly where the Master last was before he came to Rose and the 4th Doctor to accuse him of assault?"

All 3 Doctors went rushing to the controls, if they weren't already there, the 10th taking a moment to hug Rose and whisper in her ear " I love you so much, mommy!".



After pushing buttons and looking at readouts, they came up with the information they needed and sent the Tardis to that destination in Time and Space.

"Well, everyone here who isn't me will get a chance to know me when I was teaching in the University of Rassilon in Gallifrey, cause that is where the Master last was… apparently. This is a 25 years before I lost my whole family… I can tell my Doctor is quite sad having to, and knowing he'll have to even more when they get out, rehash this part of his life again and right on the day that I met my wife…" The 10th Doctor trailed off. The other 2 were equally quiet and more somber than usual at knowing their destination.

They all prepared themselves for leaving, with Rasciana being in better condition than before due to not being in a place where reality was really wrecked. The 9th Doctor though could tell that she was still not her usual strong self, and resolved that he was not giving up his protective role over her. He refused to ponder on why he cared so much about protecting her, and just assumed it was because she was important to the mission.

They left the Tardis doors and found a wonderful , approximately 2 mile long, ornate building stretched out in front of them, with students carrying bookbags and teachers carrying suitcases or tote bags around. If Rose didn't know that they were on Gallifrey, she might have thought that she was at an Earth University.

"Well we're just wasting time here. My guess is that if the Master is here, myself in this time will probably have encountered him, even if he doesn't realize it. And if not, we'll at least possibly see some interference, since he probably hasn't come here without trying to mess up something having to do with me! I should be in my office right now, so let's get going!" the 9th Doctor said matter-of-factly, wanting to get down to the business of the mission, though he was careful to have a strong, supportive arm around Rasciana, who definitely needed it, as she moved like a woman suffering from malnutrition. The others followed, with the 4th Doctor looking around with much interest, and the 10th to busy between thinking about his life here, which was about to be domesticated with meeting his wife, and the parallel of his time now, that was also about to be domesticated with his second wife and their soon to be baby! Rasciana just took everything in with fascination, as if she was seeing something she always had wanted to see but never could, and also appeared to be enjoying the physical company of the 9th Doctor, whose face she looked at, smiling, quite frequently, and him oblivious, intent on the mission.

They all walked across the lovely, gardened fields in front of the University, and entered the front doors. The 9th Doctor, with Rasciana, and the 4th Doctor were now leading the way, both focused on the mission, even if 4 was enjoying looking around much more than 9 was. They went up two flights of stairs and walked down a long hallway and past many big classrooms, much of which had classes in session. Rose was dying to get a close look at a classroom through the doors' window, but 9 kept his pace up so fast she didn't get a chance.

Finally they came across a door at the end that led into a room where the teachers had their offices. The 9th Doctor, not wanting to mess around with possible setbacks, quickly flashed his psychic paper in front of the secretary, who just nodded and went back to her work, and they all went down a hallways 

and stopped half way, where the 9th Doctor stopped at a doorway that was open, so that you couldn't read the name on the front, like you could with those that were closed. Rose was disappointed, cause she hoped that while she was here, she could finally learn the true name of "The Doctor".

The 9th Doctor really was set on the mission cause he just walked in the room as if he owned the place, Rasciana up against his side, and the 4th Doctor followed. Rose and finally the 10th Doctor walked in last, daydreaming a little, knowing that the other doctors were taking care of things so far, when all of a sudden, his hand holding Rose's went limp, and he froze, blinked real hard, and jumped back through the doorway and around it so that he wouldn't be seen. Rose, just a bit frightened at his reaction, when nothing seemed amiss, went out to join him, leaving the others to deal with those inside the office.

The 9th Doctor, Rasciana, and the 4th Doctor saw a huge room, filled with bookshelves and stacks of books piled on the floor, and even more books on every single chair in the room, with the exception of the one that sat behind the lovely wood ornate desk and the seat right in front of it.

Both the 4th and 9th Doctor recognized the man behind the desk, their first self, in the prime of his life, young and very handsome. He had bright, dazzling blue eyes, and dark brown hair that was smoothed back from his face sharply, but obviously was quite full and lively and handsome behind his head, and controlled in the front only with lots of help from some kind of hair gel. His face was very angular, but also very pronounced, with a strong chin, high cheekbones, and a strong nose. A memory from Rose of an actor named Kirk Douglas, came to mind, and the two, in their prime, did resemble each other in many ways.

The occupant of the other seat perplexed both Doctors, and I knew why from reading their minds. This was the time and place and day when he was suppose to be having an interview with a prospective professor of advanced time ethics, who would later become his lovely wife. But they knew that the equally lovely woman sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk was not her at all!

Neither of them had ever seen this woman before, but she was very attractive, and they could clearly see that their 1st counterpart thought so too. She was brown skinned, which wasn't unheard of among Gallifreyans, but was rare, a very, very recessive gene in the genetics of Gallifreyans could sometimes make them be born brown. She had a very lovely, well defined face, with dark brown eyes, and short, very kinky hair that was tied up in a ponytail way up on the back of her head, and she wore a maroon pants and a maroon leather jacket, that helped to show off her nicely figured body.

The two of them were eating lunch and talking, at least until they saw the threesome enter the office, at which point both of them stared at the three, food in their mouths keeping them from immediately saying anything, which was fine as far as the 9th Doctor was concerned, pulling out his psychic paper and hoping that it would also work on another one of himself.

Meanwhile, outside in the hall, the very nervous and stunned 10th Doctor was running his hand through his ruffled light brown hair in utter confusion and worry. It had not escaped him either that the woman 

who ought to be sitting in the other chair should be his future first wife, and on top of that, he had the strangest feeling, even though he had never seen this woman in his life, that he should know who that woman was, a feeling like deja' vu. And being in the same room with her gave him an awful headache, and he had no idea why. He explained this all to Rose.

"Well of course you've got a headache and you feel all strange, that is your first wife who is suppose to be sitting there, and instead its some other chick! I'd be havin' a headache too, and then be absolutely furious that my wife isn't meeting me when she's suppose to be, and doing whatever I could to get rid of this broad and find my wife! So don't worry about it dear Doctor, you're feelings are perfectly normal and not strange! Your whole family and future are at stake, so of course seeing what you saw would make you react this way, there's nothing weird about it, beyond the fact that it is wrong!" Rose said strongly and lovingly to her new husband.

"But if that is all it is, why aren't the other two reacting like me! I tell you dearheart, something is wrong here more than just that my wife isn't here… I just wish I knew what…" he said, letting the thought hang as he pondered hard to find an answer that wouldn't come.

Meanwhile, I felt something akin to worry in Rasciana as well, even though I still couldn't read her thoughts, I could still start to read her feelings. And I could swear I could sense another basic thought in her too, which confused me as much as what the 10th Doctor was experiencing, it was the thought of recognition, and it was mingled with fear as she looked at the brown skinned woman! I wished harder and harder that I could read her actual thoughts, but they continued to allude me, just the basic feelings and thoughts were there, and they concerned me more than I liked to admit.

Realizing that I could now telepathically talk to both of my newlywed shipmates, I told them what I was experiencing from Rasciana.

"I told you!" the 10th Doctor said, without much enthusiasm, "Rasciana, with her amazing powers and knowledge and age, must know something about this woman that the rest of us don't. Something that makes even her worry. I must find out what it is!" he said, and shaking his head despite his still persistent headache, he walked back into the office, with Rose on his heels.

The 9th Doctor had actually been concocting a rather brilliant plan of who he was going to be, in order to find out what was going wrong, and so with this plan in mind, he had his psychic paper out and prayed that it worked on his other self as he let it unfold in front of his first self. Thank goodness for him, it had the desired effect, and the first doctor nodded. Ninth's plan of holding the identity of the president of another small university that supposedly used to have his future wife employed there before applying for a job here, was working so far.

"Yes, Professor Ifraeon," which was the name the Doctor had chosen to make up for himself. He had gotten that name because it was the name of an old librarian who had befriended him on the first planet he had traveled to after fleeing Gallifrey on the Tardis. He had names chosen for all the rest of the group too, if it came down to that. The Doctor was brilliant, after all, so intricate plans were his 

specialty, if necessary, "what do you want, that is so important you had to come into my office so abruptly, and so unannounced, with such a huge entourage!"

The 9th Doctor, still with a supportive arm around Rasciana, who managed despite her weakness to hold a rather amazing air of regality that whatever part she was suppose to play in 9's plan was probably going to be a cinch for her, was all ready with his response.

"Aren't you the one who heads the Department of Ethics at this University, and as so does all the interviews for applying professors in your department?"

"Well yes I am, why do you ask?... Oh, wait, I know, I seem to remember that I had an appointment today with a female professor from your esteemed university, didn't I? Is that what you are here about?" this 1st Doctor asked.

"Yes, it most certainly is! I have heard she is suppose to be having an interview with you right now, and I want to speak with her ASAP, but I see that she is not here? Why, and where is she? It is most important that I speak with her? And is there any chance that you will hire her? We really do not want to lose her, as she is such a fine professor," 9th added.

The other 2 Doctors, and Rose, were quite impressed by how well 9 was handling all this, and how well planned he was, even Rasciana seemed to have a feeling of pride in him if I read her right.

The first doctor, at his desk, smiled, "Yes, typically I would have been the one interviewing her right now, but there came an emergency that made me have to hand over the interview to my trusted friend, another professor here named Kienkto. And as to whether or not we will hire her, as I am not the one interviewing her, I cannot say until I have reviewed the interview with my friend, and come to a decision based on his interview. But if you wish to talk to her, she is in his office currently, which is down the hall, and 3 doors to your right."

I could tell that all 3 Doctors of mine were quite worried at this point, as, though Kienkto was indeed a good, trusted friend of the Doctor, it had been no secret between them after The Doctor's marriage to his Gallifreyan wife that Kienkto, who was always single, had been in love with her too, and had things been different, the Doctor and Kienkto always figured it very easily could have been Kienkto who ended up marrying her. Kienkto and the Doctor's wife had always gotten along very well, it's just that she met the Doctor first, and fell in love with him first. My Doctor's also knew that the Master, who was also a very close friend of his back then, also knew about this love Kienkto had for the Doctor's wife.

If I wasn't sure before as to whether or not Rasciana could read my thoughts, I was pretty darn sure of this now, as Rasciana then cut in, with her regal and beautiful voice, "Well, though I do not mean to intrude, it would certainly seem that you have no such emergency, if you are sitting here, at the time you were suppose to have an interview, and are talking with a beautiful other woman sharing lunch! But then maybe that is a sign that you are not taking the interview, or hiring of Professor Ireyona, as seriously as you should, and you won't end up hiring her, which will make us quite happy anyway, as we want to convince her to stay at our university!"



There was no doubt in my mind now that Rasciana was reading mine, or someone else's, thoughts, as there was no way in the world that she could have known what the name of the Doctor's wife was! Now I knew that she must be quite powerful indeed, and I could sense all the same thoughts and feelings in my 3 Doctors as well.

The first Doctor seemed quite affronted, which was no surprise to any of my crew, as they all knew how seriously the Doctor took both his reputation and his ethics and principles. So his reply was no less of a surprise, and exactly what we needed: an explanation as to his actions, or lack thereof. Apparently Rasciana was not only powerful, but equally brilliant, as I somehow knew that she knew about this aspect of the Doctor, and chose her words accordingly.

"I am sorry, but I can kindly reassure you that I am no such irresponsible person as to easily shrug off the duties of my post by doing such horrible things as to make up an emergency so as not to have to interview a professor wishing a position here. And I am more aware of your old employee's credentials than you might believe, and know that she is indeed very smart and good at what she teaches, though I did not take the time to read where all she taught. But her many references were quite impressive.

"And my emergency is an emergency, it just doesn't look like it from the outside point of view. As I was driving in to work today, just about 20 minutes or so ago, I turned a sharp turn in the road and almost ran into this poor woman, who just happens to be facing a rather strange, but not unheard of, case of amnesia as to her identity. All that she seems to remember is that she is a doctor, and has recently acquired this title. So I wanted to do my best to help her re-obtain her memory if possible, by looking into all records I have on hand of doctors in the area. After not finding anything, I let her know of an opening in our university's clinic, which she was most happy to hear of, having no knowledge of any other job or source of money. She was also hungry, so I am sharing with her my lunch before I was going to take her to the clinic, both to get evaluated for her amnesia, and also to see about getting an interview. It was this situation that caused me to need to pass on my interview to my colleague, as this lady was in dire need of assistance, and only felt comfortable with me as she was alone and scared for her loss of memory.

"I do hope that this now has you appeased, and I would ask now that you would kindly go to my colleague's office if you wish to speak to Professor Ireyona, and leave me and Doctor Martha in peace!" he said, politely and kindly, but firmly.

Having acquired all the information they needed, they did as he asked, not wishing to get in trouble while they were in this time and place. As they left the Department offices and waiting room, they found a quiet bunch of chairs and a table around the next hallway, and sat down to absorb this new information. The 10th Doctor took the opportunity finally to sit down next to Rasciana.

"Okay, I KNOW that you know why I suddenly felt very alarmed, for no apparent reason, when I walked in that room and saw "Doctor Martha" sitting there, and got a horrible headache! Tell me! What is going on that we don't even know about. We all know that I was suppose to interview Ireyona and we both found an instant attraction and many things in common this day, that sparked our relationship, and 

now that is not happening. But YOU know something about this other woman that troubles you beyond that! What Is It?"

Rasciana was now totally unreadable to me, and I suspected that it was because she didn't want anything to leak out that she didn't purposefully say, and she took a long, deep breath before she answered, "You would not believe me if I told you how I knew, but what I know I can tell you easily enough. Doctor Martha is a woman you meet in the future that does not include reuniting with Rose as you have, where Martha becomes your companion for a while. Whereas I don't yet know from where or when she was taken, I can only guess that the Master knows who she is, as it is too much of a coincidence otherwise, and there is some special reason he chose her to be the distraction that keeps you from meeting your wife, and that she will cause even more troubles in the time line, which is already being strained."

The 10th Doctor just sat in a trance for awhile, as Rose sat pondering things for a few minutes before she stood up abruptly, "Your whole life could be completely different, and things in my universe completely changed, if you never met your wife, most likely! You might never have gone off exploring for all we know, or maybe you do but you do so earlier, later, or completely differently! We cannot let your wife and you not meet and never fall in love! It's the most bloody strange thing in the world for me, your new 2nd wife to be saying, but I've got to save your first marriage if I want to preserve your 2nd with me, not to mention my whole bloody universe!" she says, and she marches quickly back in the direction they came from, where the offices were, before anyone can stop her.

"I do believe she has a plan, but she will have a harder time making it work without the help of one of us," the 4th Doctor said calmly, smiling at this intriguing companion from his future who falls in love with a later him, "And since you 2 are a bit preoccupied, I better go after her!" he says with his wonderful grin, and goes running off very quickly after her. The other 2 Doctors miss the long legs that their 4th counterpart has, and realize that the 4th Doctor was right, they were too preoccupied to run after her when they should have, as the 10th Doctor didn't want to leave Rasciana behind, who couldn't keep up a fast pace, and the 10th was too stunned with the new information, and at his new wife's reaction. They do all get up then, but 9 and Rasciana drag behind, as the 10th Doctor runs as fast as he can, but knows it won't be fast enough to catch up to Rose before she might get herself into trouble.

Meanwhile, Rose bursts in to the Departmental offices room again, and with her frantic running inside and her abruptness, she gets the alarmed attention of another person behind the main desk, who happens to be someone different from who was there before, and Rose doesn't even notice this until she's about to go around the desk and into the hall where the offices are.

"Excuse me, who are you and where are you going?!" the new person, a male, asks demandingly, "That is the hall of offices for our professors, and not just anyone can go back there, do you have an appointment!?"

Rose stopped dead in her tracks, acutely aware that she had not quite thought of the details of being able to get to where she intended to go, and taking it for granted that she wouldn't have any problems.



"Well I had just came over not that long ago and was allowed inside, so there is no need to get all upset with me ya know!" she said, trying to sound indignant and like she had every reason and right to be here.

It wasn't working, "I'm sorry, but I'm aware of no such thing happening, and I can't let you in there unless you have an appointment or you are someone of enough status to go back there. If you are a student, I suggest you make an appointment, otherwise, you may leave!"

Rose was amazed at just how formal this Gallifreyan university was, as on Earth, students and others could go back without all this trouble! No wonder the 9th Doctor had used his psychic paper on the other secretary behind the desk! She was about to try to fumble her way out of all this when her savior bursts in, in his 4th form.

"Hello, I'm sorry if this lovely young lady caused any trouble to you, but really, she's okay. Here, let me show you," the 4th Doctor says with his charming boyish smile, and walks up to the secretary with his own psychic paper, and allows her to see it.

"Well, why didn't you tell me that you are the Departmental Head of an esteemed small University! By all means, go back, both of you, and when your associates come back, they can come in too, I'll let them know as soon as they come in!"

The 4th Doctor just smiled and hooking his arm around Rose's they walk into the hallway.

"So you also have that wonderful Psychic Pape! Thank you Doctor! I guess I was a bit head strong when I ran off without any of you to help me! It just scared me to death when I realized your whole history could change if you don't end up hookin' up with your wife!"

"There is no need to worry yourself about headstrongness, quite an admirable quality in most people, including myself half the time. You have quite a reason to be worried too, for I can think of how numerous things might be completely different if I had not married my 1st wife… and the repercussions of such a change or scary to think about even without the already horribly perilous situation we find ourselves in! AS to the psychic paper, I had virtually forgotten all about it until I saw my future counterparts use them! Rather ironic actually, as it was one of my 10 children, who turned into a brilliant inventor, who invented it! He hadn't even gotten it patented or circulated before he died in that horrible accident at the University… Mine is the only one in circulation, even on Gallifrey, as he had just made it and was asking me what I thought about it, and was planning on getting it patented the day after he died, after getting my approval, and gave me his first and only copy that day…" the 4th Doctor trailed off, and Rose could see that he trailed off on purpose cause he was starting to lose control over keeping in his emotions of immense grief, a characteristic of The Doctor she was all too familiar with, even if her Doctor had a slightly different personality. And she swore she could see unshed tears sparkling behind the eyes of this Doctor, who seemed so youthfully happy and excited in his personality that tears just did not seem to fit him.



She saw one tear actually manage to slip down his face, and she was instantly aware of the fact that no matter that this Doctor was a different regeneration than the ones she fell in love with, it was still the same man, and she hated to see him so sad! Before she knew what she was doing, she reached way up his very tall frame and wiped the tear off with her finger.

This Doctor was apparently totally unfamiliar with such an action, and looked at her astounded, like a child would at seeing a person they never thought would care, care about them. It made his older, brown curly haired face, look very young indeed, and she realized that she could very easily fall in love with this Doctor too if she let herself, which would be very strange in some ways.

She was about to say something when the last thing she expected to see, or not see, happened, much to her horror! The 4th Doctor vanished! Rose just stood frozen in terror for a few moments, and then turned around in a complete circle, desperate to find him! She had seen enough horrible and unimaginable things happen to reality that she knew not what to expect now! She was about to start running back to where she had left the rest of their party, at the table in one of the hallways, when a very exhausted looking Rasciana came stumbling into view, looking as if she had run really fast for a long time.

Rose quickly stepped the few steps over to her and grabbed her around the waist to support her, and was very worried now, as the 9th Doctor should be with her, as he had been for awhile, supporting her, and so should her dear new husband, the 10th!

"Some life changing thing must have happened already, causing the very existences of the other Doctors to cease to be, if they all disappeared! We must find out what, and then I can bring them back and hold onto them with my powers until we all right it together, but we have to find out what happened first, before it's too late to change! Quick, lets go to where his wife is being interviewed!"

Rose nodded and holding her tight they walk as fast as they can to Kienkto's office. Luckily, the door is mostly closed, but with just enough space opened to see the bodies of Kienkto and Ireyona on both sides of his desk, as they were interviewing. What they heard made it quite clear as to what might be going horribly wrong.

Laughing wholeheartedly, Ireyona, who really was as beautiful as the Doctor always thought of her, with her long black hair falling in rivulets down her back and her sharp but elegant face as white as new snow, and skyblue eyes twinkling with her laughter, said with faked incredulity, "You mean to tell me that you will only hire me if I agree to date you on a steady basis! You can't be for real! That would be bribery or sexual harassment! Our people have never believed in such degrading things!" she finished with a twinkle of laughter in her eyes, clearly not seriously upset at the proposal.

The male Gallifreyan was no homely looking man either. He had bright blond hair that was cut short, to his ears, but had a really full wave to it, and managed to fluff around his face whenever he moved, and his well sculpted face with its dark blue eyes looked like it belonged on a male model, "Yes, but I have a hard time keeping girlfriends who I get along with as well as you, as I always seem to get tongue tied with them at some point, say something horribly wrong, and my dear friend who would have been your 

interviewer comes to the rescue, only to end up capturing the hearts of my girlfriends from me! So I figure if I give a girlfriend a good reason to stay with me and only date me, then maybe I stand half a chance!" he said triumphantly.

"But surely your good friend wouldn't take away your girlfriends, would he?" Ireyona asked, sincerely.

"No, oh no, he's very honorable, he always refuses them any advances or dates, as we have an agreement that we will never let a woman come between us. We agreed long ago that if one of us is seriously dating someone, no matter how we feel about them, we will never try to take them away, nor even date them later if we break up with them! But they all give up on both of us at that point! And that is why I need you to be seriously dating me, otherwise, this wonderful rapport we have with each other will just eventually be taken away by him, again!" he said, half smiling, half wistful.

Ireyona looked at the male seriously, and her face seemed to show that she felt bad for this man, "Look, Kientko, you don't have to bribe me to be your steady girlfriend. I know we just got to know each other, but look, as long as you don't cheat on me, or do something to seriously hurt me, I will stay with you and get to know you, okay? Consider me your steady girlfriend, but let's not have it be because I have to keep my job, but have it be because I really do like you and think there is potential for us as a couple, okay?" she said, reaching out and putting her hand on his.

He put his hand on hers too, "Thank you. And you know, you're credentials are more than enough for us to want to hire you, so I would have hired you no matter what you replied to my teasing statement, but the fact that you are willing to be my girlfriend regardless is touching, given how short a time we've known each other," he laughs, "so thank you! Thank you for giving me a chance!"

They end up sitting there looking very sweetly at each other, and it made Rose want to puke, only because they were not the right couple for each other. They were not meant to be! She had to do something right now!

"I've got to go in there and disrupt this whole mess! Get things going right! You just sit here and focus on keeping the 3 Doctors existing! I'll go in there and make things right! I've got a plan!" she said, about to go into the office.

Rasciana grabbed her arm before she went in, "Be careful, at this point things are starting to be in real jeopardy of being the way they should be, and this reality might end up starting to be like the one we just left! Whatever you do, don't get any further from me than the distance that it is from here to their desk, or I can't guarantee in my worsened state that I could keep you safe, much less the Doctors!"

Rose nodded, and helping Rasciana to sit on the floor so she would have support for the tremendous powers she's need to bring back into existence that which was starting not to be right, namely the 3 Doctors with them, Rose burst into the office, looking incredibly angry, and ready to act, as she never had before, the part of a spited and furious girlfriend…

-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Again, pleeeeaaasssee review, even its just "Love this" or "keep writing" or something! I LOVE reviews!!**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a brief Author's Note****: I added a few self-created facts about things on Gallifrey, that don't go against anything already known about the planet on the show. At least I don't think they do, if they do, than I apologize. They are there to help the story plot.**

**Disclaimer: Um. I don't own Doctor Who. No surprise there…**

**Enjoy!**

**Tardis's Journal: Chapter 7**

I must say, to anyone who may eventually read this written journal of mine, if anyone does, that Rose was the best actress I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot through watching TV shows and movies with the Doctor during his spare time!

Hopefully you will think so too, after reading this next bit of my story!

Rose stomped angrily into Kientko's office and stared right at him as she marched up to his desk, tears streaming down her face as if she'd been crying for hours. She got the tears to stream down her eyes by thinking of all of her beloved Doctors she'd come to know and love never existing thanks to this guy unknowingly messing up the future!

"How DARE YOU! YOU BASTARD! Do you know how long I cried after I found out you had been seen on campus holding the hand of some young blond girl and then kissing her! To say nothing of that last girlfriend of yours, who you're back with!" she looked at Ireyona next, briefly, "and who's THIS! OH MY GOD! You're dating another girl too, this SLUT! Well I…" Rose was trying to think of what more to add, when I sensed the voice she heard in her head clearly speaking to her mentally.

_**I've provided you with an engagement ring on your finger and a card in your back pocket, supposedly from him. Use them, you're doing real well! **_The voice said out of nowhere. It was a gorgeous, musical voice, like Rasciana's, but I could tell that Rose knew as well as I that the tone and note of it was different, just like with all other humanoids. This was not Rasciana! But who else was it? And how in the world had they gotten a ring and a card that didn't exist to be on Rose's person!?

Rose didn't miss a beat though, trusting in the voice to be true. She lifted her ring finger hand up and with her most angry voice said, "JUST TWO DAYS AGO YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME AND YOU GAVE ME THIS BEAUTIFUL RING AND ENGAGED TO ME," she pulled out the card from her pocket, "and afterward, you sent me this wonderful card when I got home, telling me of all your sweet feelings for me!" she threw it in his face.

Meanwhile Ireyona was looking frantically back and forth between Rose and Kientko, and then had enough foresight to grab the card as it wafted down towards his desk, as he looked dumbfounded at this woman he'd never seen before in his life! She read it, and it must have indeed held just the words she'd meant for it to be holding, as she then jumped up out of her seat just as angry as Rose was!



"Why YOU BASTARD!" Ireyona said, "This is one of the loveliest cards I've ever read, and yet you cheated on this poor girl right afterwards, and even then dared to get me to be your girlfriend at the same time! And you pretended like my job didn't depend on it, whereas now it probably does! Well you can bet that I'm going right to your boss and telling him where he can take his job opening! Hopefully he'll get you fired for using your position to pray on the affections of women, too!" she finished, marching out of the room so quick that she failed to notice Rasciana sitting in the corridor, and Rose didn't have time to wonder if this newest development would cause a problem to getting the 1st Doctor to hook up with this now angry future wife.

And Rose didn't have time to go after her either, cause then Kientko piped in, "Who in the hell are you! And where did you get this fake ring and card that I NEVER sent you!? And why did you have to ruin possibly the only chance I had to hook up with such an incredible woman!?" he said, anger starting to come into his previously dumbstruck face.

Rose and I were both thankful that just at this time one of her, at least faintly familiar, Doctors came back, the 4th one to be exact, into the room!

"Pardon me good sir, but I do believe that I can explain," the 4th Doctor said, as I then gathered that Rasciana had amazingly managed to bring them all back well before their future was guaranteed to be back in place!

The 4th Doctor continued, "You and I apparently, amazingly enough, have incredibly exact same writing styles, see," he held up his psychic paper, this time imagining it containing writing of the same style as Kientko's, which he was very familiar with, "and somehow, I think because she accidentally drank some of my strong fantasy brew, she now thinks that YOU proposed to her instead of ME! I know all this must seem amazing to you, but I swear, it is true! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be taking this poor lass from you so she causes you no more harm, and get her back to bed immediately!" he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and guiding her out of the office. He was trying to figure out how to get them all out of the building as fast as possible, while carrying the apparently now too-weak-to-even-sit Rasciana, when they magically just transported out of the hallway, all three of them!

_Tardis's Note: fantasy brew is a kind of powerful drink that Gallifreyans drink, like humans drink alcohol, for recreation, but this beverage doesn't make you drunk like alcohol does, instead it makes you believe things that aren't real, and is usually mild, but some are very strong, and can make you really see your life distortedly. Most Gallifreyans drink mild versions along with an herb that causes the things you believe to be pleasant, but if drunk alone, the things can be very unpleasant_!

Meanwhile, the 10th and 9th Doctor were busy trying to guide Ireyona in a life path that would lead her back to the earlier him, in other words, doing damage control!

The 10th Doctor gently grabbed Ireyona's hand and she spun around angrily, expecting it to be Kientko trying to change her mind, and being stunned when it was some strange man she'd never met before, though she did find him to be nice to look at. She was intrigued as to who he was and why he was grabbing for her attention. She let him talk.



It was good that she waited patiently for him to talk, because both he and his 9th counterpart were temporarily speechless, looking at a face neither of them dreamed they'd ever see again, and it was very hard for both of them to keep their emotions and tears in check.

Finally #10 gulped down his tears, a very hard thing for him to do this time, and said, "I'm sorry to disrupt you, but I couldn't help hearing what transpired, and I want to assure you that what took place during your interview is not how we do things at this University, and that if you give the Department Head here a chance, he will get it all straight for you, and show you that you would love to work here! This has all just been a terrible mistake!"

Ireyona looked at this young Timelord, wondering who he was, and spoke her question out loud.

The 9th Doctor stepped in this time, "We are visiting professors and friends of the Department Head here in the Ethics Department! He is truly the best professor and Department Head we have ever met, and we truly hope you will give him a chance!"

Ireyona noticed that this other man was also nice looking, in a totally different way from the first! Most curious, she was thinking. Then it started occurring to me that I was able to pick up her occasional thoughts, and I wondered how. I thought that maybe it was because there was some of her blood in my Doctor from when they had their wedding ceremony. That was the only thing I could think of.

"Okay, I will hear him out," she said, and politely disengaged her hand from #10's hand, she walked the rest of the way into the office, which the 2 later doctors new would be empty, cause by this time he had left with the woman they had heard was named Martha over to the Health Department.

When Ireyona disappointedly found the office empty the 10th Doctor piped in from behind her, "He had an unexpected situation to deal with during your interview, but if you come back tomorrow, after classes at 5:30pm, he will still be here, grading tests, he always does that at that hour."

"Okay, fair enough. I will come back then. But I hope the two of you are right about him! Otherwise, I'll take my resume somewhere else!" she said, and giving them intrigued looks she walked out of the hallways and away.

Both the 9th and 10th Doctor sighed heavily, and went back down the hall to look for the others, when they found themselves vanishing from the corridor and transported somewhere else. As things started coming back into view, they were in the Tardis's control room, and so were the 4th Doctor, Rose, and a very drained Rasciana, who was lying down on the sofa with her head on Rose's lap.

The 10th Doctor rushed over to the sofa, on seeing how weak and drained Rasciana looked, and Rose, seeing aid coming for Rasciana, and happy to see her new husband once again, gently lifted Rasciana's head and stood up, as the 9th Doctor sat down and cradled Rasciana's head. Rose ran over as the 10th Doctor who grabbed her and swung her around, typical happy-to-see-you Doctor style. They parted arms after a brief but passionate kiss.



"We have some time to wait before we have to help Ireyona and the Doctor's first self to come together as a couple tomorrow. Given how drained Rasciana is, and how tired the rest of us are from everything we've been through in such a short time, I say we all get some much needed rest," the 10th Doctor said, "Rose and I will go inside my Tardis which as you recall a while ago landed in the 4th Doctor's Tardis, which is what was used to go to Gallifrey and then to Rose's other dimension. to get some sleep, we'll come back out in about 12 hours. "

The two of them happily held each other's hand as they walked to their Tardis and went inside, the doors closing behind them.

"Well, with them already having a place, you and Rasciana are more than welcome to the companion/guest rooms right down the hall from mine. I suspect you know where they are?" the 4th Doctor asked the 9th.

The 9th Doctor nodded.

"Good, then I believe I will, for the first time in some time, rest myself, as that incident in Rose's dimension, with the world literally bent out of shape, wore me out more than I care to admit! Please make yourselves at home here!" the 4th Doctor said, and then he too left the main control room, for the comfort of his bedroom further within the halls of his Tardis.

That left the 9th Doctor and Rasciana alone in the control room, on the couch. The 9th Doctor uncharacteristically fought to keep welled up tears from streaming down his face, as he looked at how incredibly weak, and incredibly faint in form, Rasciana looked.

"Is it continuing to keep us all existing that is making you be so weak?" he asked, gulping down a ball of tears, his voice even deeper than usual for the effort. He knew that all of his other selves on this mission, and him, had ceased to be for a brief time. Being a Timelord meant that you could sense things like that, as well.

Rasciana shook her head, gently, as anything more hurt her head immensely, "No, dear Doctor, so no worries… That was just one effort put forth, to keep you alive for a certain period of time. But that one effort, on top of the worsening of Reality's state of affairs, that is making me so weak."

"Is Reality getting worse still, even though we are working to fix it?"

"I'm afraid so… The other dimension worsens every minute, and is slowly having effects on dimensions close to it, just as when you knock down a card that is standing next to another card, both get knocked down. Maybe not the best analogy, but I know you understand."

"But that then means that this Reality is next to the other one, so it must be getting effected, in ADDITION to the damage we are dealing with here and now with my fate?!"

"Yes, that is exactly what it means. So I have to hold the other areas of damage, which are just random structural problems like what we saw before leaving Rose's dimension, from occurring, by using my 

energy/power. Otherwise, I'd be fading in and out like I did before, and with all that is going wrong here and now, I can't afford to do that! We need the three of you Doctors alive to glue your life back together, and continue this mission, or all the effort we have gone through, to make you happy in the future, will be for naught. I can't let that happen! And of course I can't let the ripping apart and ruining of Reality happen either, given my role in this Reality, as Guardian of it."

The 9th Doctor, much to his amazement, was finding yet another well of tears behind his eyes, and this time because this lovely woman was risking so much for him! The fact that it was a future regeneration didn't matter, it was still him she was doing this all for. He had to know why she cared so much for him, when she barely knew him!

"But why do all this for me!?"

Rasciana sighed a deep sigh before answering, "Oh Doctor, there is so much I'd love to tell you, and yet now is too risky a time for me to tell you, as things are too shaky right now. Let me just, for now, put it to you this way… Another version of me learned about you and your adventures at a time where life was really hard for her, and your stories were a major reason why she was able to make it through! You were her/my hero, and you helped her in sooo many ways… That is all I can say for now," and she closed her eyes wearily. She faded for a quick second, and the 9th Doctor, terrified, and heartstruck by this woman and her words and actions for him, grabbed her waist from beneath her and above the couch, and pulled her to him in a curled up position as she faded back and stayed there.

Her eyes remained closed, but he could sense she was just sleeping for now, and there appeared no further threat to her existence upon this dimension. He gently stood up, cradling her form in his arms, her head against his chest, and he slowly walked out of the control room and down the halls towards one of the guest rooms.

Lying her down under the blankets of the big king sized bed all beds in the Tardis were king sized he took off his shoes and, leaving the rest of his clothes still on, got under the blankets with her and put her head on his chest, so that he could be aware the moment she needed anything, or if she faded out again too. Covering them both back up again, he stroked her hair for a long time before he also drifted off to sleep, exhausted from all that had befallen them.

Meanwhile, in the 10th Doctor's Tardis, the 10th Doctor and Rose were lying together in his bed, talking.

"Well I thought all of us had ceased to be for awhile there, but I had no idea just how bad it had gotten, that Rasciana had to use all her energy just to continue to keep us existing until this whole thing gets straightened out! But, you know this whole thing WILL get straightened out, right? I won't have just won you back, just to see the end of Reality as we know it! We will foil every part of the Master's plan, catch up to him, take care of him, and help Rasciana restore everything to normal again. Then we can have our normal fun adventures again, being very careful that nothing happens to you and our new baby," he smiled, rubbing Rose's belly.

"And whatever happened to 'I don't do domestic!'", she laughed warmly.



The Doctor laughed back. Well, I also never thought I'd marry again either! But I told you awhile back that you're not like the others, and I'm never going to leave you, and that is true for your baby too! We'll find a way to do domestic, without losing completely the life we have come to love!"

_**And don't forget that I too can help, especially now that all of us are joined**_, I added, remembering that I could now communicate to them too, mentally.

The Doctor and Rose smiled up at the room's ceiling, "Yes, and I guess at some point soon we're going to have to discover what these added abilities are that we now have because we've been joined together! How fun it could be, we could go to some safe and disserted place, and try out different things to test what all we can do that we couldn't do before!," The Doctor said, getting all excited about the possibilities and fun they could have, on a totally different kind of adventure.

He then laid his head on Rose's chest, as they had previously been talking laying side by side on the bed, and that is when he remembered yet another awesome thing that could happen from the wedding ceremony now, and he realized that she had indeed chosen to go through with it.

He heard the beating of her 2 hearts.

He got tears in his eyes. His dear Rose had decided to become Gallifreyan, so that they could live out much more of their lives together. He was about to say something to her, to let her know how much this meant to him, when Rose suddenly tensed, then gently sat up.

"Tardis, did you speak to me in the University, and give me the card and ring, and then transport all of us back to you?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at her confusedly. He didn't know what she meant by the card and ring, but it had occurred to him that he had never questioned the transporting.

_**No, I'm afraid I didn't. I don't know who did any of those things, come to think of it**_," I said, wonderingly.

"There's no way Rasciana could have done them, when she was barely able to stay conscious, keeping you Doctors existing and never having completely recovered from the disaster in the other dimension! So who, and how?" Rose wondered out loud.

"When we go back out to join them all, we will ask her. Right now, she needs her rest, and so do we! But before hand…

Umm… well they were really happy to see each other again and spend some alone time, so I'll let them have their privacy, and go back now to the 4th Doctor, and what he was doing and thinking.

The 4th Doctor took a nap for a few hours actually, right from the get go, but then woke up and wasn't quite ready to go back to sleep yet. So, out of curiosity, of which any Doctor regeneration of course has tons of, he quietly walked down the hall to see how his "guests" were doing, expecting to go from one guest room to the other to check on both of them.



So you can imagine his surprise when he saw Rasciana's head above the blankets lying on the 10th Doctor's chest, with the Doctor's one hand lying gently over her head and hair and one of Rasciana's arms wrapped around his waist with the hand sneaking up on top of the blanket. It was such an uncommon site for the 4th Doctor to see, especially from the 9th Doctor, who of the two later regenerations of himself, seemed to be more detached from his emotions and more stoic, than his later counterpart. The 4th Doctor had always gathered that there was something that this Doctor had witnessed in his lifetime that had caused him to be so stoic and detached, something completely awful, and the 4th Doctor was dying to know what it was that could be worse even than losing the majority of his whole entire family! He knew that he probably shouldn't know, given that it was his future, if they all righted this Timeline, but still, he wanted to know.

He watched them for a bit more, a few tears welling up behind his eyes thinking about the last time he himself had let a woman get that close to him, way back when his wife was still alive, then decided to keep on moving.

The next place he found himself going to was his all purpose science lab, on the next floor down from the main floor. He wasn't really planning to do anything in particular, but found himself just randomly taking different things out of different compartments in the labs; tools, wires, metal plates, and various other things. Before he knew it, he was intensely working with everything he had taken out for quite a few hours, and before he knew it he was standing back up after those few hours were over, to find a brand new version of K-9 standing on the work table in front of him. Turning him on was the only thing left to do.

He was never fully aware of what he had in mind to do, didn't really think about it. He had just started working on one step after another until his inner instinct told him he was done. Looking back on it, he realized that he had been subconsciously creating a companion for himself, since he was surrounded by other versions of himself that seemed to have found that perfect somebody for them, and he didn't have anybody, and he had let Sarah Jane go already, and couldn't get himself to go back to her, so the only choice left, while still on this mission where he couldn't go and find another companion, was to create one. And other than smart, adventurous women, what better companion had he found other than his beloved K-9.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed on the button that turned K-9 on, and waited.

He didn't have a long wait, "Master, I am ready to serve you," came K-9's voice, and all the 4th Doctor could do was smile widely like a kid coming down to see his presents on Christmas! So happy was he to have found a companion for himself again, with so much companionship all around him these days!

He patted K-9 on the head and lifted him up and placed him down on the ground, "K-9, it's good to have you back again! Come on back to my room, I have some work for you to do, old boy!"

The 4th Doctor and K-9 went back to his room, and the Doctor opened up a panel, leading to a data center that lead to the control room, "K-9, I need to get some more rest, but I need you to do this for me. All Tardis's have very detailed records of all the books of Gallifreyan records and history in them, 

though some of it is encrypted, only to be used if absolutely necessary, and translated by only the rightful wearer of the Sash of Rassillon. There is also an extensive records library on the history of many other races, in the Tardis as well. I want you to search through all of the history records for Gallifrey and for any and all other races in this dimension, and record for me anything you find that refers to anyone named Rasciana, or to mysterious beautiful women that fit this description," and he pulled out a picture he had the Tardis take of Rasciana as she had been lying on the couch with her head on Rose's lap, " the one with the gold long hair and silver body. Anything having to do with a powerful woman giving any race certain kinds of powers, including anything related to that in the history of Rasillon. It doesn't matter if you can't go through all those records while we are all getting rest, just go back and keep working on it anytime I don't have you do anything else. Then let me know when you're finished going through everything, and report on anything you find that fits those parameters. Can you do that old boy?" he asked K-9.

"Yes, Master, I will start immediately," the dog said, and rolled up to the panel and inserted a thin tube from his head into the circular data slot.

"Good boy! I knew I could count on you!" he said, rubbing K-9's head before he lie back on his bed and drifted back off to sleep. He knew that I would wake him up when it was time, if he didn't already wake up on his own.

By this late time on Gallifrey, near the University, everyone outside the Tardis and inside the Tardis were fast asleep, even the 10th Doctor and Rose had gone off to sleep a few hours before, with Rose curled up against the Doctor's chest, his arms around her body, protectively, and one hand resting on her belly, where he knew their baby was gradually growing inside of her, a happy smile on his face as he slept, and on Rose's too. They were clearly happy and glad to be with each other again, when they had at one point thought their future together was lost.

In the guest room on the 4th Doctor's Tardis, Rasciana was starting to have small muscle spasms, and was talking in her sleep, "No Gregory, you don't mean it! Please say you don't mean it!" and she started to cry. The 9th Doctor was awake as soon as she said the word No, and quickly realized that Rasciana was still asleep, and must be having a bad dream, and he rubbed her head and soothed her, without wanting to wake her up from her much needed rest. He whispered softly that it was okay, and eventually she calmed back down, eventually going back into dreamless slumber again. The Doctor stroked her hair for awhile even after she settled back down, all the time wondering who Gregory was and why she was so upset at something he had done or said. This mysterious lady was such an unknown, and yet she was captivating his heart despite his efforts to keep her from doing so. He now was very preoccupied by who Gregory was, and what he had to do with Rasciana's past. He was still thinking about it all as he drifted back to sleep, hand resting in the same place as before, on Rasciana's head and hair.

The remaining 12 hours went by uneventfully, until, almost like a cruel alarm clock, Rasciana bolted up from bed and started sobbing, saying in between her sobs, "No, please don't take them away!"



The Doctor was immediately awake and rubbing her back, "Rasciana, it's alright, you're okay! Remember, you're here on the Tardis! We're resting! We're on a mission to right everything after you reunited Rose with my later self! It was just a bad dream!"

Rasciana slowly quieted down and stopped sobbing, recalling the here and now. She turned around and gratefully smiled at the 9th Doctor, taking his hand and kissing it in gratitude. The Doctor, very unused to any companion ever doing that before, clearly was uncomfortable at such affection, but he could not bear to make any action that might hurt this sweet woman any further.

Instead, the 9th Doctor put on his best smile, and then changing it to a look of concern, said, "This wasn't your first nightmare this night either. Earlier you said in your sleep the name Gregory. He had clearly done something to upset you very much. Now this time you cry out for someone not to take something or someone away. Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it?" he asked.

Rasciana smiled, "Oh Doctor," she paused, clearly pushing back tears from her eyes mentally, and at that moment the two of them reminded me so much of each other, "I was just dreaming of something from so long ago, another lifetime really. It is not important. I haven't dreamt about this in forever! I have no idea why I'd…" and she paused again, as if she had thought of a possible explanation.

"Is it the Master? Or the falling apart of the Void that could be causing you to relive these dreams again after so long?" The Doctor asked with growing concern.

Rasciana smiled a strange smile, "No, I think I know why I'm having these dreams again, but really, it's nothing to worry about. They will go away with time. There's nothing really to talk about anyway… It's been over and done with a long time ago, and it all turns out alright in the end. Just like you continued your life after the losses you've suffered, so have I…"

The Doctor looked at Rasciana with continued concern, and much more curiosity. She was so much of a mystery, and yet she was so kind and powerful. He could tell that she was as closed off now to revealing her identity as he was about revealing his true name, or of talking about his feelings to anyone, so he resigned himself to patience. But he was not going to give up, he would just wait. He knew he had to find out as much about this wonderful woman as he could.

So the two of them got themselves up and went to the kitchen for breakfast. There they met up there with the rest of the team, except for K-9 who noone but the 4th Doctor yet knew was created.

As everyone was going about making breakfast Rose took the opportunity to go over to Rasciana, who was making a kettle of tea for everyone. She didn't see any reason for secrecy, so she didn't bother to keep her question quiet.

"Rasciana, I have to ask. When the Doctors disappeared and I left you in the hall to bring them back, and I went into Kienko's office, did you somehow summon up enough extra energy to magically create a wedding ring and a love note from Kientko to me, while also talking to me telepathically about helping me out and stuff?"



Everyone turned to the two of them then, and saw Rasciana's face look puzzled for a few seconds before a light of realization hit them.

"No dear Rose, I would not have been able to do that and keep my concentration on bringing back the Doctors. No, that would be my partner in crime, who must be helping us without me knowing it. I knew she was the one to give me more power when I needed it back on the other dimension when it was falling apart, but I didn't know she was also keeping an eye on, and helping, all of us and our plans!"

Everyone stared at her, and coincidentally managed to say together, "There are 2 of you!?..."

You know the drill folks! Thanks for reading still, whoever you might be! And pleeeaaaseee review!! I love getting them and reading them!! -Seiya's Star


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: BBC created Doctor Who, not me, so don't sue!

Hope you enjoy! R&R please!!

-Seiya's Star

**Tardis's Journal **

**Chapter 8**

"Well of course I do! I couldn't do everything I do by myself! Her name is Arcainia, and she's the only one allowing me the energy to stay on this planet and right the wrongs done by the Master!"

This surprising revelation would have probably turned into a long conversation if it weren't for me having to interrupt it. But it was rather important actually…

_I'm sorry to have to interrupt you: Doctor, Rose, but there is a pertinent situation arising which you all should know! I don't know how, but somehow Ireyona has found us, and she's gotten in! _I said, very worried, and wondering how it happened!

"It's because she is linked to the Tardis, from the blood that the Doctor still had of hers in his body, that allowed her to be able to come inside the locked doors. Anyone linked to the Tardis can come inside her, and notice her when no one else would. But why and how did she come to us!" Rasciana spoke out loud.

They all rushed down the many halls that led from the kitchen to the main control room, except Rasciana who was too weak still to run, or even walk unassisted. The rest ran into the control room to find Ireyona walking around the Tardis in utter astonishment. She spun around to look at the doorway to the rest of the Tardis when the whole group ran to the door and stopped, planning on what they should do and say.

Ireyona beat them to it, "I was on my way to visit the University early, to look in on some of the classes of where I might be working, before giving a visit to the man who was suppose to interview me instead of Professor Kientko. I was walking toward the building when I realized that there was a strange blue box that I didn't recognize standing in the middle of plain site, and no one seemed to notice it except me. Being the usual curious person, I just couldn't resist seeing what in Rassillon it was, and so here I am. I was already quite astonished to realize that it is a TARDIS, camouflaged in the shape of the weird blue box, when I walked inside, and not just any TARDIS but one that is out of date, not made any more. But seeing some of you, whom I recognize from yesterday, is even more befuddling. What would an angry fiancé of Professor Kientko, and two colleague friends of Kientko's boss, be doing together inside a weirdly camouflaged, out of date Tardis, together with other people, in the middle of plain site but with no one able to see them but me, I have to wonder. "

The 3 Doctors were speechless, which is usually unusual for them, but in this case, they were just too stunned by the site of their beautiful wife, who they still weren't used to seeing again, showing up in their lives again after her horrible death so long ago, acting in her typical fashion that they had fallen in love with so long ago: super intelligent, like himself, even for a Time Lady, and fiercely curious, which 

was unusual for Time Lords or Ladies, who had gotten very used to just following routines and obeying old laws, and had no curiosity whatsoever anymore.

The Doctor had never admitted it to anyone, but it was this beautiful, fiercely intelligent Time Lady and future/past wife, that had sparked his own fierce curiosity about the Universe. It was she and the beliefs that she had sparked in him, that had led him to seek the life of a traveler after most of his family had died so long ago. And it was her "outside of Gallifreyan laws" attitude about the Universe that had changed his mind about following the system and starting his journeys against the laws of his own people.

Seeing her now, again, after so long, acting like herself so very much right now, that made all three doctors have to do everything they could not to cry. None of them had enough energy to speak. Rose realized this quite quickly, and decided that if anyone was going to answer it was going to have to be her!

"Well, uh… yeah, I guess we are a most curious lot, aren't we?" Rose said as she laughed nervously, trying desperately to come up with what to say next, " But ya don't have to worry about anything dangerous goin' on or anythin'. We're just here to help ya, is all!" Rose said, inwardly cursing herself for her lack of cunningness with her reply. If the Doctor were his normal self he would have come up with something much better than this!

Thankfully Rose was not on her own much longer, as Rasciana, using the walls of the hallways for support, had managed to come up from behind her and grabbed a hold of her shoulder for support as she heard what the two of them had said.

"She is right, Ireyona, we are not here to hurt anyone. But I know this must seem rather strange to you," Rasciana said, smiling warmly.

"Now I know I haven't met you before, and yet you know my name. I'm assuming one of the others I've met has told you. It does seem like a rather odd coincidence to me that three of you all had something to do with getting me upset with Professor Kientko, and willing not to continue to be angry with his boss. That can't be a random coincidence, especially with all of you congregating together in an old Tardis in the middle of usually plain view. Add to that the fact that the two men are acting totally different from before, almost like they have seen a ghost and are choking back on tears or something, and this all adds up to the fact that none of you are what you appear to be at first sight. I'm guessing, given the presence of an old Tardis, that you are not from this time. I'm imagining that you must be Time Lords from the past, but the question is, why are Time Lords from the past trying to interfere with Kientko, his boss, and our relationship with each other? That is the only thing I can't figure out…" Ireyona finished, looking at all of them carefully.

"Wow, you're just as smart as the Doctor! Nothin' gets past you, does it?" Rose said, feeling just a bit jealous of this previous wife of the Doctor's fierce intelligence, especially as she had been rather lame at coming up with a response earlier. Rasciana must have sensed this and squeezed her hand in reassurance.



Rasciana was about to reply back, but then the 9th Doctor surprised everyone by beating her to it, as he took a few steps forward, "It was 38 days ago, this time exactly, that is what you told me. That's when you decided for sure, after years of feeling things weren't right, that Time Lords were not doing what they should be doing, that they were wrong in their ways. You said that you were teaching a class of students at your previous University, about the ethics of non-interference of races, of why we watch and don't touch, don't get involved. You said you hated that class, you were forced to teach it but you hated it every time.

"Then, when watching those students looking at you as their source of wisdom, suddenly you couldn't do it anymore, you couldn't tell them something you didn't feel, didn't believe to be true. So you went off the curriculum. You taught them if people were suffering, if a regime were getting out of control, that it was our moral duty to protect them, help them, save them, no matter what.

"You said that you gave a long and passionate speech, and it reached your students. You said it showed in their eyes. After your class they all left talking excitedly about your sermon, and how they would make a difference in the Universe, and you had never seen any students leave like that before, from any class, and you felt like you had finally done the right thing.

"Then you cried, and you continued to tell me that word of your sermon and the effect it had on students reached the parents of the students, and then quickly the Dean and the President of the University, and they stripped you of your professorship and shunned you, and had all your students watch and see what a wrong influence you were, what the upper echelons of Time Lord society thought about such things. You had to watch your students be sucked back into the bureaucratic, arrogant, dullness and mindlessness of what was now Time Lord Society. It broke your heart, you cried to me.

"When you told me that, that was when I turned completely over to your side. It was that story that brought out my own doubts about our society, and that was when I played every trick in the book to make sure you were allowed to teach what you really wanted to teach, without anyone finding out.

"I sent out official letters to every student you taught to keep it a secret, what they learned from you. They would have homework that fit in the curriculum, but their real work would be done in college, so that no one would know what they were really being taught, and who was teaching it to them. We also had to keep tabs on all your students after their first 'new' class with you, and if it sounded like they did not believe things our way, then we wiped out their memories of that class, and placed them in another class, all to keep your teachings a secret, so that it could continue. And for awhile it worked.

"Then things went horribly wrong. A student in your class, a passionate one for believing in the current ways of the Time Lords, he ran out of his first class of yours before anyone could know or do anything to stop him. He went right to the dean and told him about what you were teaching. The Dean came to your class and berated you in front of all your students in that room. I knew nothing about it, it had all happened so fast. He ordered you to leave the room immediately and go to his office, and you refused.

"You continued to give your lecture, and the Dean then ordered all the students to leave, threatening them with failed grades in every class if they refused. Many of them didn't want to leave, I found out 

from you, but gradually they all left, too afraid of Time Lord Rules and regulations to fight the system after one sermon.

"By the time they all left The Dean had me, the Department Head of Universal Ethics, to come to the classroom immediately. The Dean had no idea that I was in on it. He told me what you had done, and that you were fired, and I said that if you were fired, then I would quit. He looked at me as if I were insane. I then told him that I knew about it all along, and I condoned it, and if he kicked you out, then I would leave too.

"I expected for the both of us to just be thrown out after that, but I would not leave you to be punished without me, when I had been in on it, to be still sitting pretty at my job. Our relationship, which was real close friends but nothing more, then turned into much more, after you saw how far I was willing to go to stand up for you and our mutual beliefs.

"It turned out that I had much more influence with my long years at the University, then even I knew. Kientko and Mythandren, two of my closest friends, found out about our mutual firing, and organized a huge rally on our behalf. The rally was incredible, and it soon formed a big following to our names and our ideas. The University became a place of revolution, for awhile, and we were hired back on fairly quickly, to keep riots from breaking out.

"Probably things would have continued to work out that way and all kinds of good Time Lord societal changes might have occurred. But alas, that was not in the big plans for our race, and eventually things went horribly wrong and all that was reversed, for good. But it was some of the best years I had ever had, working to change Gallifreyan Society by your side! You made every effort worthwhile and every downside have a light at the end of the tunnel! You were my conscious, and you were my hope for a world of people that I never quite felt I fit in with. I would never have become what I did if it weren't for you… So none of us can stand to lose you!" the 9th Doctor finished quietly, just standing there looking at her, his eyes shining with held in tears.

Ireyona stared at the 9th Doctor, then looked at the other two Doctors that also looked like they were holding back tears.

"You … talk as if you are from the future, yet you are inside of an old Tardis. Yet you know things about me… at least one thing… though you could have heard it from someone else, but… you speak so sincerely…" Ireyona responded, finding it hard to know what to say to someone who seemed to know her and love her so much, and yet she didn't know who they were.

Then something he had said clicked, and she put together the last puzzle piece, "Wait… you said in your story that the Dean had you," she said, pointing to the 9th Doctor, "who are the Department Head of Universal Ethics, come to see him in my future classroom. But I've seen pictures of the Department Head of Universal Ethics, and you and he don't look anything alike! And you were one of the ones, along with him, "she said, pointing to the 10th Doctor, "who tried to keep me from yelling at and refusing a job from that same Department Head man. But still… it is asking a lot for me to believe you are future reincarnations of a man I hardly know, trying to get me to do something different from whatever it is I'm 

doing right now that you don't like…" she said, though she couldn't get over the sincere, sad faces on the three men in the Tardis.

The 4th Doctor then spoke up, but first to Rasciana, "Have we then decided that it won't dramatically mess things up to let her know who we really are beyond a shadow of a doubt? I would think that that would mess up the time continuum even more," he pondered out loud.

"Time is already messed up, badly, as you know, and it is essential that we set things all back to rights, and that includes your past. I know that we can trust her, as a Time Lady, and a smart one at that, to help us and not to mess things up further. We just have to be careful not to impart too much, so that she won't accidentally do anything to mess things up further along the future." Rasciana finished.

"Well in that case…," the 4th Doctor said, "I know one thing that will settle our identities beyond a shadow of a doubt," he said, and went over to the same compartment on the far wall of the control room that he had previously gotten, and then put back, the Marital Blood Communion Transfuser and held it out to her to take.

"You gave me this to use for our wedding, it had been passed down your family line for centuries you said. I've kept it all these years, as a reminder of you…" he said quietly.

Ireyona took the machine from the 4th Doctor, and looked at it carefully, knowing exactly where to look to discover if it was hers: the back. Sure enough, she found the plaque that had been engraved on it way back when her great, great, great, great grandpa had made it and included the name of the family line on a plaque on the back of it. She gasped.

"So…," she was having trouble formulating words, "I… we… you… all three of you? All three of you…," she said, looking at the three Doctors, "are future incarnations of my… future husband… who is the man I was suppose to interview with… and so you had to stop me from falling for Kientko, you're friend apparently, so that our marriage would still happen? But… if it was suppose to happen, what has stopped it? And why aren't I with you in some future regeneration? Or is she," she said, pointing to Rose, "My future self?!"

Rose spoke this time, "No, I am not you; I am not even Gallifreyan. I am human," she finished.

The 10th Doctor finally joined the conversation, "I'm afraid we can't exactly tell you why you aren't here with us, as well as many other things about the future, though you are smart enough about the workings of time to know why… Believe me we all wish we could tell you, but we can't." he said quietly, his eyes still as teary as they and the other Doctors' had been since this meeting had started.

Ireyona nodded understanding; she was very familiar with the problems he spoke of, as that was one of the major things Time Lord Professors in her field taught, part of the ethics of the Universe, and how not to ruin the Time/Space Continuum. It didn't make it any easier for her to be in the dark though.

Then Ireyona remembered something after hearing that Rose was a human, "Oh Dear, I just realized that I heard on the news last night that a black human woman was found with amnesia on a road near 

here, by a member of the University's faculty! She was thought, naturally, to be a lost Gallifreyan, but when she was taken in for medical examination by the faculty member, it was found she was human. She was immediately taken to the High Council who found out her time period and location of residence and sent immediately back home with her memory of being here whipped away. I do hope she was not part of your crew, cause if she was she is back on Earth now…" Ireyona said, taking in everything that was going on very much in stride.

"No, she was not with us, thankfully, and I'm glad she was sent back to her home before she could get attached to a life here. That would have done just about as much damage to the time/space continuum as you not marrying your destined husband. Speaking of which, I'm assuming from his," Rasciana pointed to the 9th Doctor as she came out from between the rest of the crew standing in mass around the doorway and over to where the 9th Doctor stood, a few feet out into the control room, "knowledgeable assessment of your character, that you WILL be able to not only keep all that you have discovered here secret from your soon-to-be husband's knowledge, but also that you will be able to make that future with him happen, even after having discovered this future of yours?"

Ireyona studied this other strange female, who she thought also wasn't Gallifreyan, though her demeanor was as confident and authoritative as that of the High Council, but her skin color, and her general aura that somehow psychically flowed around her, hinted at some other lineage as yet unknown even to Time Lords, who knew about all species throughout most of time.

Finally Ireyona replied, "Yes, I will be able to carry on with my destiny of marriage to an earlier version of these men, the man whom I am going to go interview with, hopefully today. And in that interest I better go and get ready for my interview, even if it isn't for awhile yet, but there are some things I must take care of here at the University before I'm ready for the Interview. And it's also way to tempting, inside here with 3 later versions of my future husband, to try and find out what my future is. So go I must. But before I leave I really have to… just look… at… " she trailed off, as she walked right up to the 9th Doctor, who was at this point holding up Rasciana who had come to stand beside him while she had spoken.

She gently placed her hands on the sides of his face, noticing that he did not resist, and that even more tears had welled up behind his beautiful blue eyes, and some tears were escaping unnoticed. She thumbed them off and looked into his eyes, wanting to remember every aspect of his face, a face she could tell was filled with love for her. She kissed his forehead before she then walked over to the 4th Doctor, did the same thing, memorizing his face, thumbing away tears that escaped his eyes, and kissing his forehead. She wanted to do the same thing to the 10th Doctor, but was apprehensive due to psychically reading a connection between him and the human woman standing next to him holding her hand.

"Oh don't ya worry, I am not jealous of ya or anything," Rose said, "and how can I deny him a chance to see you again! Go on!" she said, and stepped back a pace.

"Thank you! Like I said before, it is so hard to resist, and I want to remember all three of them as I carry on with my life!" Ireyona said, and she walked up to the 10th Doctor, whose face also had escaped tears, and she held his face and thumbed away his tears, and studied his face for as many minutes as she 

dared, like she did with the others, before kissing his forehead and walking back towards the Tardis's doors.

"I thank all of you for giving me a chance to experience a tiny bit of my future, and to save it. Somehow I don't think I will regret it one bit!" she said, and with that she left the Tardis, closing its doors behind her quickly so as not to have it be noticed where she was coming from.

"Well, with the one human brought back to where she came from, and Ireyona on the path that she belongs, our best move now is to keep going back and fixing everything the Master did to mess things up!" the 10th Doctor said, nodding to the 4th Doctor, who's Tardis it was that they were currently on.

"Yes, I sense that nothing else is amiss here now… But I can't help but wonder exactly how much messier things are going to get as we keep going back, and if we can save everything in time to keep all from falling apart!" Rasciana said as Doctors 4 and 10 started moving around the console to send the ship to its next location.

Rose joined the 9th Doctor and Rasciana, "Don't worry! With 3 Doctors here, plus you and me, we can't help but be a winning team! We'll put everything that the Master made wrong back to rights again, you will see!" she said, her hands holding Rasciana's.

"I just hope I didn't make a huge mistake in my job of protecting Reality! Not that I want to take what I gave you and the Doctor away, but so much is at stake and I had no idea, and with all the times I've had to do things like this, nothing bad like this has ever happened that I didn't know for sure would be fixed, until now. Now everything is so uncertain, and that scares me more than I care to admit! If everything falls apart it's my fault. My fault for not making absolutely sure the Master was not around to know of anything going on. I don't know why I didn't see this, why I didn't know it could happen…" Rasciana broke off, silently starting to cry.

Unaware of the distress from Rasciana, and very much preoccupied by odd distortions in the time/space continuum that shouldn't be there normally, the 4th Doctor cut into the conversation, "9, I think we're going to need your help with this one. There are crazy fluctuations that really should not be here, and we're going to need as many great minds and pilots as we can get to navigate through them."

Rose, seeing that the 9th Doctor was reluctant to leave Rasciana in such a distressed state, nodded to him, "Don't worry, I'll take care of her! They need ya!"

As the 9th Doctor joined his other 2 counterparts, Rose looked at Rasciana, "I don't know about you, and I know they meaning the Doctors don't need food to eat that often, but I'm starvin'. How about you and I just do some quiet girl talk as I make us something for breakfast, eh?"

Rasciana smiled and Rose took her arm and they walked back to the kitchen together. Rose sat Rasciana down at the table while she went about getting eggs and other ingredients out and made a delicious meal of pancakes, eggs, and bacon for the both of them. When it was done they ate together, sharing mutual experiences of seeing awesome places throughout the Universe.



When they were finished Rose put away the dishes in the high tech washing machine, and made steaming cups of coffee for both of them, getting out some biscuits to go with it. She set it all out in front of them, sat down, and took one of Rasciana's hands which was on the table. Rasciana was still looking worried and forlorn and doubtful, and Rose, so much like her mom, was determined to make her feel better, even if it meant getting down to the root of all the things that Rose thought were bothering this poor woman.

"You love him don't ya? The Doctor that is? All 10 of them I imagine, from how you look at all three of them present here with us?"

Rasciana silently nodded her head, a tear escaping from one of her eyes to fall into her coffee cup.


End file.
